


Demon-Blood

by Yoongles_Jikook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Male Character, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Malec Monday, Malec Week 2016, Multi, Parabatai Bond, Plot Twists, Romance, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters Big Bang, Shadowhunters Writing Challenge, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongles_Jikook/pseuds/Yoongles_Jikook
Summary: After the troubles our mere Shadowhunters faced in Edom, the story follows the aftermath relationship of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, now, happily married. Magnus ends up getting the shock of his life. He's expecting, with Alec's child.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on Archive, you can also find this story on Wattpad :) I’ve been a shadowhunters fan for a long time now and since the closure of the TV show, I’ve always wanted to write about what could have happened after Malec’s marriage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Married, Alec and Magnus discuss the biggest question concerning them, what if they had a kid together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was my favorite chapter to write and it’s only the beginning xD

_Disclaimer:_

This fic is based off the events that occurred in the TV Show version of Shadowhunters, so I advise those who haven't watched it to stream because their may be some spoilers!! Other than that enjoy reading, give feedback, and don't forget to comment :)  
..............................................................................

Alec woke up to the fresh smell of waffles Saturday morning.

The sun shined through the curtain window's, illuminating his face and hurting his sleepy eyes.

He got a of bed and went to his dresser, rummaging through his messy drawers to find underwear. Forgetting a shirt, he sighed, looking at the remnants of the other discarded clothes as images from last night occurred like a flashing image through his head.

It was a simple memory. Alec had a double shift as the new Inquisitor, came home to find Magnus half naked, and so the story goes as most of you would imagined.

To mention this, Alec was the Inquisitor of Alicante, and with this job came a great deal of responsibility because the fate of each Institute around Idris was in his hands, and so were the people.

He had to deal with downworlder issues, fights, leading hunts, reporting back to the clave (which he heavily disagreed with cause the clave and their stupid laws were assholes) missions, and the main thing, keeping his boyfriend, well, now new-wedded husband, Magnus, at bay.

Magnus, a warlock's; job was not nearly as stressful as his husbands. He worked from home, as the High Warlock of Alicante, and it had its own demanding problems.

Sure, it was hard handling pestering clients and keeping all the warlocks at peace from smiting each other into oblivion, but at least he got to stay home while Alec sat in an office space all day staring off into nothing, just wanting to be home with his husband. The two never had any time to spend with each other, let alone their friends, if they weren't dead by now.

Hell, the last real date they shared was before the whole Edom thing happened a couple months back.  
Alec wanted to plan something special for Magnus on no occasion, just to spend the the time that was lost.

Today was one of the rare days both were actually off of work. It's not like being married didn't have issues though. They occasionally had their arguments and differences.

Jace had explained it as "man on man inferno" whatever the hell that meant, Alec was sure it was because of their blood.

They did say angel blood and demon blood never mixed. Which was the truth for obvious reasons, but somehow, to this day Alec was still astonished by the fact that they were able to overcome their differences of two different worlds, and eventually marry after all the shit that happened with Asmodeus and Lydia. Two people he didn't like to ever bring up.

A warlock and a shadow hunter found love in a hopeless place.

It was the honest truth, ask anyone, the two were in love. More than love though, it was infatuation, interest, what's more words to describe being totally crazy for someone?

Brushing his teeth, he took a quick shower and pulled socks on his feet to cover them from the freezing cold ground and temperature Magnus liked to keep it at. For someone with demon blood, you'd think he'd like a little heat.

Alec considered turning the AC up, but he didn't want to hear the nagging from Magnus more than he already did daily.

He went into the living room, meeting the usual sight off his husband sitting at the kitchen table in a little lavender robe, the strings were loosely tied and Alec could see the outlines of his chest. Magnus's recently dyed pink tip highlighted dark hair was perfect, even after being roughly pulled, and his face was quickly turned from concentrated to a blushing mess at the sight of Alec shirtless. As if he'd never seen him shirtless already.

Alec couldn't blame him tho, Magnus just in a robe gave him chills.

"Good morning darling~"

Magnus said taking a sip of his orange juice, his sultry voice swimming through the air. Alec walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, noticing the lovely breakfast Magnus put together.

Sweet Belgian waffles, (Magnus's specialty) sat across from each other on two antique plates Alec was sure not to break cause they were probably expensive. But who was he kidding, Magnus could spawn new ones if he wanted too.

There was a cute pink pitcher filled with orange juice and a vase of flowers on either side of the plates. Next to the Belgian waffles sat fluffy eggs, French toast, and Alec's personal favorite, "shadowhunter sauce" which was some weird but really good sweet concoction Magnus created to go on anything.

"Magnus--, you... you cooked all this..?"  
What a dumb question, Alec thought to himself. Who else would cook such an amazing meal and present it so well.

None other than Magnus Lightwood.

Magnus chuckled. "Of course I did silly. Today's your first day off after non stop working. so I thought making your favorite breakfast food would start the day off right. "Come on, you don't want the waffles to get cold, when their cold they taste like cardboard."

Alec sat down, smiling like an idiot.  
Magnus went out his way for him again. He could tell no magic was used, or else the waffle wouldn't be so mishaped, which Alec found cute, and also very heartwarming that his husband woke up and took the time out to make juice and an amazing breakfast, all for him.

Magnus took the sauce and poured it on Alec's waffles along with the syrup. Handing him a cup he grinned at Alec munching away happily on a waffle.

"I missed this.." He sighed eating his waffle himself.  
And that was the truth. Just seeing Alec was what he missed. That and the way he stuffed his cheeks when he ate.

"Missus wha?" Alec said through forkfuls of food. Magnus didn't actually think Alec caught on to what he said but then he remembered how Shadowhunters had enhanced hearing so they basically heard every single frickin thing known to man that makes a sound.

"Oh. Nothing, I just missed you."  
Alec reached across the table to grab Magnus's hand and gave it a light squeeze once he felt the same, small soft hands in his large, rough ones. He ran his thumb down one.

"I'm right here love."

"I know, but its not the same. I never get to see my husband anymore, as much as I want too, anyways."

Alec squeezed his hand again.  
"Thats why I want to spend my whole day with you, to make up for that lost time. We can do anything you want. Your always doing things for me so why not do them for you? You can dress me up like you've been wanting to do for the longest."

It was true. As we all know, Magnus was the fashion king, considering those amazing stylish clothes he wore. He always wanted Alec to try and wear his latest creations to work but Alec was more of a casual, jeans T-Shirt and jacket guy. He only ever wore formal clothes when he absolutely had to, and half of his "formal" clothes, were Magnus's anyways. And half the stuff Magnus wore; would look terrible on his tall, lanky body.

He never really had a "wardrobe", the stuff in the closet belonged to Magnus. He even had a walk in closest in one of the rooms, prior to his request of moving in with Alec.

"Really? No, your just saying that. Since when does Alec Lightwood, ever want to dress up in actual fashion that isn't those horrid jeans you wear everyday." Alec scoffed sipping his drink.

"You'd be surprised. I know more about it than you think thanks to you and your stupid fashion shows you watch every day on TV." He argued. "And my jeans arent horrid, their normal. Says the one who wears rhinestones for clothing, man, you could maul someone with that jacket."

"Ok, now your just lying straight through your teeth." Magnus laughed at him.

"I'm being serious! I swear on my parabatai. You really could kill someone with it."

Magnus knew he was lying, meaning he knew nothing about fashion just much as the next person who wore nothing but black all the time and mixed a Louie belt with acid washed jeans.

Ugh, a true nightmare.

"No Mr fashion expert, I'm talking about you knowing more than me. If you really know THAT much about it, tell me who the infamous Christian Dior is. If you get it right, I might just kiss you. "

Alec's brows furrowed, while he chewed thoughtfully on his eggs. He pointed his fork up towards Magnus when he got the answer.

"Isn't that the guy who made Gucci?"

Magnus snorted, then with a loud laugh that could probably shake New York, shook his head with the most disgusted and disappointing expression Alec had ever seen him make in his entirety of being with the warlock.

"Your so wrong. Yeah like Dior made Gucci, what century are you living in?"

"Obviously the 21st, you talk about centuries like you haven't lived through four of them already."

Ouch.

"Fair point." He said. With a quick snap a glittery compact mirror appeared in his hands. He scoffed, studying himself.

"I really need to moisturize more." He said thankfully changing the subject.

"All of this stress from clients has really taken a toll on my complexion. I haven't even had the time to properly make myself look the least bit presentable. Even magic can't fix a dry face. And hell, where's my eyeliner? gosh I haven't worn it in so long, my cat eyes look like someone ran over the cat back and forth a thousand times like a forsaken."

Magnus was ethereally beautiful with or without eyeliner, so what was he complaining about?

"Heyy, stop with that Magnus, put away the mirror." Alec took it from his hands when Magnus refused, slouching down his his seat.

"I tell you all the time that you are one of the most beautiful guy's I have ever laid eyes on. Do you think I'm lying?"  
Magnus shrugged.

"Definitely not one of the most beautiful, but I don't think your lying."

"Ok good, cause I was going to go into a whole lecture and I've done enough lecturing to dumb asses at the Institute."

"I know, that's why I agreed." Magnus shot him a wicked smile, making the compact in Alec's hand disappear. Before Alec could reply with something snarky Magnus stood up and took his and Alec's empty plates to the sink.

The sink was full with cups, forks, basically every single utensil they owned. Thankfully, they never washed anything, not even clothes. Magnus, being that he'd long ago mastered his powers, snapped his fingers and the dishes disappeared, cleaned and put away in the cabinets where they belonged.

Was it cheating at life? Nah, just making it easier, like those as seen on TV ads. Come on, its not like you wouldn't do the same if you had the power to wave your hands and your math homework was completed.

Magnus came back at the table, circling around it to meet Alec's lap and cute loving expression. He ran his hands through Alec's hair, giving him a loving, long kiss rather than the rushed ones they were so used to doing. Magnus rested his head on his husbands chest while looking at the silver ring on his finger.

He ran his eyes along the interior. The L's were enclosed by black flames and towards the edge, the outer surface was engraved in the Lightwood name.

He still could not fathom that he was married, after centuries of not marrying anyone, man nor woman, and here he was, wearing a shadowhunters, Alec's family ring.

Maybe it was 'cause he's never been crazy in love like he is now? Maybe he was to afraid of commitment back then? Stopping his party life to settle down? The old Magnus, a couple months ago would have turned his face on marriage and would take full earnings to the sadistic pleasure of life. But now, he cringed at the memory of him partying wildly with girls and guys on his hips and every whim.

The only pleasure he needed was Alec, his job, and his loved ones who he considered family.  
Thinking of Raphael, he wondered how he was. After becoming a mundane after years of vampirism, he was sure Raphael was happy. The last time he'd seen his "son" he was the happiest ever, working at the church and fulfilling his dreams of becoming a priest.

He could say he did miss the excitement of the whole Valentine (who was long dead, thank god) situation. He was able to use his powers to his full potential, losing them, and then regaining them back thanks to Alec, but that memory of them breaking up still haunted him, and so did that deal Alec made with his father.

But that was all in the past. And that past was to stay sealed and locked up in Magnus's memory bank of his mind. What was important now, was them, their future, and their current life together that was only just the beginning.

Speaking of future..

"What would you think we had a kid together?"

The question made Alec a little jumpy, snapping him out of his own thoughts. He raised an eyebrow, looking Magnus dead in his face.

"You mean like, adopt a kid?"

The thought of having a kid together made the hairs on Alec's skin crawl. Yeah, he loved kids, Madzie was his favorite little sorceress, but the thought as of now? No way.

"Well uhh, I've never thought about it...-" He couldn't lie so he took a deep breath and corrected himself.

"Of course I've thought about it. Raising a kid with the one I love would be one of my dreams come true, but just not.. not right now. We still have so much left to discover about each other, so many experiences yet just waiting to happen." He took Magnus's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as if it were a natural thing.

"And I don't want to waste even a second with you."

Magnus giggled, not the response Alec was looking for.

"Since when did you become so sappy..." He said tracing his bolting fingers on Alec's stomach, making him tingle at his touch. God damn magic.

"What? Sappy? That was sappy? Me speaking whats on my mind is sappy?"

"Aaannnd defensive Alec is back." Magnus said smirking. Ugh, he knew what he was doing, and it annoyed Alec that Magnus was the only one to get that sort of counter-reaction from him.

"Ok fine, I do have to admit it was a little cheesy, but its what I feel, and thats a good thing, isn't it?"

Magnus complied with a nod. "Of course. You're becoming more open with your feelings. Before you never opened up to me. Its only a matter of time before you start writing your own poetry, like Edgar Allen Poe almost. Hwas such a weird guy."

Magnus was right. (When was he not) Before the relationship, Alec wasn't to keen on emotions. Ever since he was 15, he kept them bottled up like he'd screwed a note into a bottle and threw it into the ocean. Luckily, Magnus was the pirate at sea who'd found that bottle and unscrewed it, reading the message that Alec needed someone, an escape. It was all of those years of having strict parents who expected nothing but perfect from him, and the heavy weight of taking care of his siblings and everyone else when they fucked up, which seemed to be a common occurrence even in the present time.

"Wait, you knew Edgar Allan poe?"

Like he said, there was still a lot he didn't know about Magnus. That included some of his past lovers. Not that he wanted to know though. It was better to keep an open mind about it.

Magnus rolled his pretty eyes. "Before you say anything, we never slept together."

"Whatttt I wasn't gonna ask that.."

He totally was.

"And yes, I did know him. We met when I traveled to Boston in 1835. I was on a business trip for a client to get molasses, something about her fungal issues..? Which I'd found a potion he possessed to stop the fungus but anyways, all I can say was that he was a little on the weird side."

Alec huffed.

"That seems about right for a guy who wrote about fuckin ravens for a living."

"It wasn't just about ravens, more of a metaphorical term, but I can see what you mean."

The jealous look on Alec's face said it all.

"Are you serious Alec? we never did anything sexual. we didn't even have a friendship. Business only."

Alec mumbled to himself, something about weird guys and ravens, averting his eyes away from Magnus.  
It was in times like these, when Magnus mentions the other older guys he's met before, when Alec got all jealous and protective. It wasn't like they could all just raise themselves from the dead and steal Magnus, although Alec felt that way.

"Your acting as if your jealous, but of what? I had no attraction to him, he was already interested in someone else. I liked my men rough, emotionless, dead to the bone, sexy, muscular-" He stopped to feel Alec's biceps, using whatever magical tingly stuff in his hands.

"..and you seemed to have fit that criteria."

He had Alec's attention now.  
It took all of his willpower not to slam Magnus on the table and do whatever he wanted. Not that he couldn't, just after last night, he didn't want to hurt Magnus from being to rough. Not that he couldn't handle it, Magnus was pretty well built, he just looked sore.

He blamed it on the stamina rune.

Thank gosh his phone rang.  
He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."

He knew the voice. It was Jace, probably calling just to check up on him or whatever.  
Magnus occupied himself by straddling him, laying his head on his chest again. He created blue orbs in the air with his hands, following it with his yellow glowing eyes like a cat would with strings.

"What's up? Anything happened at the institute lately? How's Izzy?"

"Izzy's fine, she's doing great as the new head. Alec, you should have seen her yesterday. A couple of douchebags were causing trouble with downworlders, she handled it like it was nothing."

Alec grinned.  
"Thats my sister."

"Yeah. she's the exact replica of you, except a little more friendlier and less sad."

"You mean the exact replica of her mom. Speaking of her, how is mom?"

"Why you asking me? Just call her, you do know she lives with Luke now right? Shouldn't be to hard to reach her. Shes only a portal away."

"Wait what? She lives with Luke now?"

He'd completely forgotten that his mom was dating Luke. Let alone her moving in with him. But he was happy for her, she needed someone like Luke. Protective, strong, not a cheater, to which he held a strong grudge against his father for hurting his mother the way he did.

"How long have you been in Alicante? Your missing out on everything, just by calling even. You and your husband should come down to see us, the gang misses you guys." He cooed on the word husband, making Alec blush.

"I'll talk to Magnus, maybe sometime this week we can plan around it and-"

"Dude, just tell him to make a portal, you could come right now if you wanted too."  
Magnus snorted, Alec forgetting the phone was on speaker the whole time.

"Its not that simple."  
"Yes it is, hands, magic, walla~~ ohh a pretty portal."

Magnus laughed, trying to contain it.  
"I love you Jace, but today's my only day off and I want to spend it with-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you want to spend it with Magnus, I get it, married people stuff. Just let me know when your available. I miss annoying my parabatai more than I like to admit. Have fun with your baguettes and crepes."

"They don't even have baguettes here Jace, this is Alicante."

It was loud where Jace was. Alec could hear people talking. Jace never liked big crowds and enclosed spaces, so there was only one place he could be.

The art gallery.

Alec sighed. Just when he thought Jace had stopped, he hadn't. Stupid of him to believe Jace ever would. The guy was stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"How is she?" Alec asked immediately regretting asking it.  
It was like he could feel Jace tense up, cause he was suddenly quiet.

"Sorry I didn't mean too--"

"No, its fine. She fine, I mean."

Ever since Clary lost her sight and memories, Jace was more on edge. He visited her regularly at the art gallery and cafe she visited when she could. Jace even watched her sleep, which was kind of creepy, but Clary was his first love, and losing someone like that could make a person go crazy. And as much as Alec and Izzy tried to convince Jace that the angels would probably never forgive her, Jace still kept pushing. It was allowed, and he wasn't breaking any rules, but watching someone do their every day thing kind of pushed the water over.

Alec coughed, watching the little orbs float then change from blue to red.

"Jace, you know you can't just keep watching her forever. If her memories were to ever have came back, she would be here right now."

"You don't think I know that?" His voice was impatient now. "If she remembered my name, she can remember everything before."

"Just let's not talk about this right now, you have a warlock waiting for you, enjoy your day off Alec, just don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Before Alec could say bye Jace hung up, leaving Alec speechless.

"Not a good idea asking him about Clary, darling. He'll get over it when he's ready, don't force it. but you cant blame him. Clary was his world." Magnus said still playing with magic.

"But he can't keep doing this to himself. What will happen if he forgets to use a glamour and Clary wakes up to find a leather jacketed blond guy watching her sleep?"

"Jace is to smart for that Alec. Stop worrying so much, its not a good look on you."

"How can I not worry when my brother is heartbroken?" Alec's voice raised in pitch. Magnus told him to calm down and gave him water.

"Thats the thing. It's your job to worry, but you also need to be there for him. You know Jace, always keeping his stubborn little head away from his issues. It's something I think he learned from you."

"From me?"

"Don't play dumb Alec." His voice was stern now.

Oh great, just what Alec needed. An irritated Magnus on his day off.

"Be the one to at least offer some sort of comfort for him. He's more than heartbroken, he's distraught. Maybe we should take the week off and go pay them a visit like he asked. I do miss my sweet little Madzie and I want to check up on Raphael."

Alec froze when he mentioned Raphael.

There was always something that ticked Alec off whenever Magnus talked about Raphael. Their close relationship they had is what annoyed him, since he still blamed Raphael for his sister's Yen Fen addiction. But Alec was sure it was just the possessive asshole side to him that came out regularly.

How could Magnus marry such a piece of work like him?

Magnus and Raphael had a father/son relationship and it was always that way and bound to stay that way.

"Let me call the Institute and ask before I-"  
Magnus took the phone out of his hands and it disappeared. Alec slouched.

"What the hell was that for?"

The elder only laughed.

"No phone calls. You can call them later. I just want to be with my husband without any interruptions, is that too much to ask?"

"You need to stop worrying about the Institute and focus on the things that matter."

Magnus was right.

What mattered was his husband right in front of him.

"It's never to much to ask." Alec said.

Magnus started kissing his neck, Alec's weak spot, all along his parabatai rune and stopped to his lips. He bit Alec's bottom one and sucked on it seductively.

"Magnus.." Alec said trying not to moan.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think doing this is a good idea? Your crip walking. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes, "enough about hurting me, I'm fine. You think this body isn't already used to being thrown around in the most imaginable positions possible?"

Oh, ok, that made Alec feel something in his lower area. He groaned.

"Magnus, you seriously don't know what you do to me, do you?"

"Oh trust me, it's obvious. Thats why I do what I do, because I know it drives you wild."

He stood up from Alec's lap, undoing the strings to his robe only to unveil his bare shoulders. He walked towards their room, all of Alec's focus on him. He stopped at in the hallway, turning his head with a smirkish grin to his face.

"I'd love to see you use that flexibility rune."

That and all of Alec’s Strength, was what it took to carry the warlock boy to his bed.


	2. Taki’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go back to New York to see some old friends of theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this now that my sleep schedule is so off, so please enjoy!

"I can't believe you both are finally here, I have so much to show you guys!"

Izzy squealed in excitement as she led Magnus and Alec down the corridor's of the New York institute. She was showing them everything that was new, which to Alec's surprise, the institute looked different, almost better, with new walls, more glass, and new flooring as well as a new layout. Even the bedrooms looked different, being a little more modern, making you feel at home instead of in some creepy old mansion.

Alec and Magnus found some time to take off from work to visit their family.

Things at the institute were running well, and Alec was glad to see his sister so happy with her new job. She led them to the weapons room, showing them every corner, every new weapon by the Iron sisters, and every new case about more forsaken's and some of the new shadow hunters they'd reqruted.

When they were in the main lobby, Jace came bounding down the steps hugging Magnus, and then enveloping Alec into his arms in a really tight bear hug.

"Hey ok, Its just me, dude, your gonna give me a heart attack if you don't stop."

"Heart attack? Your giving me one by just being here. I missed you guys so much." He crowed, tears slipping from his eyes. "You know how lonely I've been?" He asked.

"Are you really crying? Are you being serious?" Alec turned to Izzy and mouthed; "What is wrong with him?" Izzy gave him a look that said he should know exactly what was wrong with him, and Alec didn't take long to put two and two together.

Clary.

The Jace Alec knew would never give him hugs unless something bad had happened, or if he needed comfort for something. And he never cried, rarely, on occasion he did. So Alec did what he could and hugged him back, returning the favor by squeezing him with a little more force.

"Oww!"

Alec smirked. "Now you feel my pain."

"So, what should we do first? Go eat? Walk around the city?" Magnus said.

"I think eatings a good idea, I haven't ate since last night and I'm starving." Izzy agreed looking to Jace with worry. "Besides, some of us need to eat."

Alec caught on and looked towards Jace.

Come to think of it, Jace did look a lot thinner from the last time he saw him, which was after the wedding. He was more bulkier then, more well built and defined. Now, he just looked skinny, light as a feather, not as heavy as he was which made Alec worry even more for him. What was going on with his brother? Why was he not eating?

Jace shrugged. "I'm fine, I'll eat when I want too."

"Jace, you can't keep-" Izzy was cut off when Jace gave her a warning look not to talk about it. Magnus coughed.

"So, eating it is, where shall we go? Hunters Moon? I could use a cocktail."

"Ohh, I know!" Izzy said smiling. "We should go too Maia's new place that just opened. I heard the food there is amazing." "And, there's even cocktails." She said wiggling her eyebrows.."

"You sure drinking a cocktail this early is a good idea?" Alec asked Magnus as they started walking out the Institute doors.

"Don't you worry your head off babe, you should know by now that I'm not a lightweight." He snickered obviously referring to Alec who couldn't even handle one beer let alone a shot of something mildly not even strong.

Magnus loved to drink, no doubt about it, but he knew when to limit himself. He was no where on the verge of an alcoholic, Alec didn't need to worry about him though, but it always scared him when Magnus drunk so early in the morning.

Using a portal, they were transported to Taki's, or, what used to be Jade Wolf. From what Izzy said, it was supposed to bring the downworld together, kind of like a Hunters Moon but with an actual menu and way better drinks, to Magnus's delight, there was a drink named after him and another one called "Lightwooders".

The irony.

"Are you calling shots at me, saying that I'm a lightweight?" Alec asked Maia as soon as they were all seated at a table. Maia, curly hair and all with a Taki symbol shirt on, only laughed, her earring hoops bouncing with her shoulders.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying." She said taking a notepad out her pocket asking for their orders. Alec wasn't really hungry, they ate a huge breakfast earlier and he was still full, so he just got a small plate of fries he was probably going to end up giving to Jace anyways. He could use the food.

There were other people. Vamps, a couple werewolves Alec recognized, and a few mundanes.

"Glad to see your all doing well. Its been such a long time."

"Not really." Jace said. "Just a couple months." Maia stuck her tongue out at him, Alec, glad the two of them were on good terms again.

Jace didn't think he knew about that little hookup they had, but Alec could literally smell the werewolf coming from Jace's room the time he was living at the institute. The two still bickered though, which was normal, considering Jace almost died that one time getting beaten up by Downworlders at the HM.

"I really love what you've done with the place, Maia, its really beautiful." Izzy complimented, getting a small salad for herself.

"Thanks, I love it too. Its like ever since I started, the business has really been skyrocketing, also, thanks to Simon's gigs he does here every now and then. People love him, which means some bling bling for the both of us."

"Last time I saw Simon he was rescuing you from vampires."

Alec agreed with Jace. It's been a while.

"Oh. He's doing good, really making a name for himself with his music. He misses you guys, even you Jace." 

Maia looked at Magnus and Alec.

"How's the newly'weds doing? Any thoughts about kids yet?"

Magnus choked on his drink, the backwash coming up. Alec patted his back, trying to help.

"Ohh- too soon to ask?"

"No, its fine." Magnus wiped his mouth.

The tension in the room was unbearable.

"Hey, after we finish eating, I thought maybe you two could go see mom and Luke. She always asks about you."Izzy said starting off a conversation so it felt less awkward. Maia left mumbling a quick sorry towards the couple.

"Why doesn't she call me?"

Jace rolled his eyes at him, wagging a finger like a grandma would to a four year old.

"She always expects you to call doofus, that's just how mom's work, you can't just expect her to call you when she's so busy with her shop. Ohh! I know, how about you and Magnus give her a surprise visit? She talks about Magnus all the time and its so cute but annoying."

"Why? Are you jealous?" Alec asked from his seat. Izzy snickered.

"Me? Jace? Jealous? Never."

Magnus who was being strangely quiet, grinned from his drink. He snapped and the liquid turned from a clear color to blue, with a orange peel hanging from the side, getting rid of whatever he'd coughed into it.

Alec always wondered, why did he even bother to order drinks when he could just spawn them out of thin air?

When Maia returned with their food, the trio talked about the most random things. Life at the institute, Alec's job, Izzy's, their marriage so far, when the topic of kids struck the table again.

"A little Alec running around with magical powers would be so cute!" Izzy said.

"Wouldn't it? I could teach it so many things, like a one on one training course for kicking demon ass!"

"That would be hilarious. Imagine a 1 year old baby running around in a diaper, on the battlefield kicking demon butt, with the powers of a warlock and the mind of a shadowhunter."

Izzy and Jace looked at each other with exited expressions before loudly shouting;

"Demon-Babbbbyyyy Slayyerr!"

Alec wanted to smack the both of them for being so loud. The vamps were giving them weird faces, and the mundanes were even giving them the side eye.

Izzy agreed with Jace as they randomly talked about baby names, outfits, kid toys, and being an aunt and uncle. For some odd reason, Magnus was a little distant from Alec and the others. When the topic of kids arrived Magnus was all for it. Something was off. The way he choked when Maia mentioned it earlier, how he was being so quiet and so not...Magnus. The bright and bubbly person he was. Alec even tried kissing him earlier and Magnus didn't want to be touched.

He leaned onto him, catching his attention.

"Is everything ok?"

He looked up from his drink.

"Hmm?

"I'm asking if everything's alright. Your being oddly distant, its not like you. Whats on that warlock mind of yours that your not telling me?"

"What? I'm fine darling."

Alec knew he was lying.

"Magnus I-"

"We can talk about this later. Don't wanna ruin this lovely reunion with us bickering over nothing."

Alec sighed. He felt a fight brewing later, he was going to try and not let it get to that. The last thing he needed was an angry husband. Magnus got a little crazy with his magic when he was angry. It was a pretty epic wedgie though, it just hurt, a lot.

Seeing his mom felt like a dream come true.

Maryse was the happiest Alec's seen her in a while, with her new home and life with Luke as a mundane. Luke was taking good care of her, as she adjusted without having to worry about her kids and fighting demons every twenty seconds. Alec was happy for her, because she deserved this happy life after everything she's been through.

She started wearing her hair down more, and instead of the long dresses and fancy etire Alec was used to seeing her in, she sported comfy jeans and a T-shirt (which made her look ten times younger.)

Their house was a cute suburban gray stone with a picket fence in the front and a nice backyard with a pool. Luke was at the police station probably doing reports or whatever he did, which left Maryse home alone. Her shop was closed for today and she just got back from running errands and getting groceries like a normal mundane person would.

She was so shocked when she seen Alec and Magnus walk up the front steps.

"My baby's!" She dropped the bags and jogged, giving them hugs. It was so weird for Alec, seeing her so happy and giving him actual affection instead of pats on the back or doing what she did best, scolding them.

"Good job Alec. Now do it again and make it better."

"Oh Alec how much I've missed you, and you as well Magnus. My favorite married couple."

"Sorry for not calling you."

"No no no, its fine! You've been so busy with work and all and I'm sure Magnus has been running around after you." She chuckled leading them inside.

The house was modern and colorful with white cream walls, bright furniture and paintings that hung on them. Alec noticed a picture on their family on the coffee table in the living room. Magnus picked up a picture grinning at a cute toothless baby Alec.

"Hey don't look at that--" He tried grabbing it from Magnus.

"There's more on the shelf." Maryse said winking at Magnus who went directly to it, picking up a baby blue baby book. She headed to the kitchen asking if they wanted anything to drink and brought back glasses of water. She sat down on the couch facing Alec.

"So, how's married life?"

Maryse, ecstatic, with every word, literally, she was beaming from head to toe with excitement for her son and son-in-law. And too think a while back she wanted nothing to do with downworlders or Magnus Bane.

Some things change.

Sometimes, for the better.

"Married life is great....different." He threw Magnus a cheeky grin. "When you don't have a warlock up your butt twenty four seven asking for attention every five-seconds."

"You know Maryse, your son likes to walk around naked."

Maryse gasped.

Alec wanted to die. What a comeback. What kind of husband tells their mother this?

Magnus. That's who.

Sure, he liked walking around nude sometimes, it wasn't like it was a problem for Magnus who had an obsession with his body anyways.

"Is that true Alec?" She tried so hard not to laugh, her mouth clenched around her hands. Before Alec could defend himself, Magnus returned to the couch, finished with the baby book he'd occupied himself with from before.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's very true. It's no heaven for me, nor for my eyes. I tried getting him to wear a robe but he insisted on being natural. I can't blame him for it though, but mother nature likes to take her time off from looking at her creations." Magnus looked at Alec with the same cheeky, playful grin, as if he was trying to win something.

Oohh boy was Alec going to get him for this.

Maryse cackled, hitting her leg on her chin.

"You know-" She said between gulps of air, "Alec used to walk around butt naked when he was a little shadowhunter, no surprise he's still doing it "

Alec blushed. Could this torture about his childhood just end?

"Oh really? Tell me more."

Alec had to sit through two hours of his mother explaining the things he used to do when he was a kid, including the naked parts, and nothing was brought up about Magnus's childhood, Alec already knew most of it, and that it hadn't been a good one. Magnus never liked to talk about it, so when Maryse asked Alec changed the subject to his job.

After the long talks were over, the two walked around New York, visiting more old friends, their favorite restaurants and went to the place where they had their first date, Hunters Moon, returning home soon after to enjoy the rest of their day off.

With a naked Alec around, I think you can picture what happened next.


	3. An Unexpected Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets sick, Alec is a worried husband, but little does he know, something else could be the cause of Magnus’s sickness

The color was green, almost brownish, with a pale undertint. Their were lumps.. actual chunky lumps floating around in the water, swimming with bacteria and what was left of Magnus's breakfast. Magnus coughed, flushing it down the toilet and rested his head on the baseboards of the floor, feeling besides himself. He curled up into a ball, not caring how cold the linoleum felt against his aching, pale skin.

Warlocks never got sick like this.

At least, from what he knew. Of course warlocks caught common colds, but not flu's or just felt terrible. They had spells for that, but sadly, his spell book was locked away in his safe, and no spell could heal the pain he felt right now.

It was like it was on the inside of him, like something was trying to crawl out from underneath his skin. What was in the Pancakes he made? He made sure to check the expiration date, which the mix went bad next week, so there was no way that could have been the issue.

The last thing he wanted was for Alec to come home and see him like this, runny nose and all.

He'd worry too much, going into his usual husband mode and insist to take off work for a week just to be with him. While that was sweet and all, Magnus didn't want to disrupt him from his job. Even missing a day there would leave Alec with so much stress.

Magnus tried visiting every warlock in the city he knew, some he didn't know, but there were no potions for healing whatever the hell he had. Say it was the stomach flu, but where could he have caught it from? And why was he just getting the symptoms now?

When all hope seemed lost, he went to his good warlock friend Catarina, a nurse in New York, who could hopefully help with whatever situation he was in. If anything, he could trust her.

"Magnus! It's so good to see you!"

Magnus, at the front desk of the hospital, met the dark eyes and dark skin of his friend. Catrina wore her usual attire, blue slacks and white tennis shoes, her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and with her human form, came gray streaks in her hair. She gave him a warm smile from behind the computer desk.

"Its good too see you too, Catrina."

Catrina's smile still kept its place.

"What are you here for? I know it's not just to see me. Oh- lemme guess, something happened at your new apartment and you need stronger wards, or would you like to see Madzie again? Gosh, that kid loves you, a little bit more of Alec." She grinned. "Alec's a charmer, that boy, how is he?"

"Alexander? He's doing well, really a pro at his new job, and a pro at his new position as my husband."

"Still carrying around that "newly married" card I see? I'm joking, but I'm glad to see you happy. I've never seen you smiling so much."

Well he wasn't smiling now, or this morning, was he?

He loudly coughed, unintentionally, and cleared his dry, achy throat. Catrina's smile faltered and she studied his face carefully for a good minute or two.

"Oh gosh, Magnus, are you sick?" She stood up from her seat.

"I, I don't know. I was eating breakfast this morning when I just felt the sudden urge to throw up, so I did, and I never felt so much pain in my life, and so the story goes, I tried looking for spells and warlocks around to help, so I figured maybe you could and well, here I am."

Cat grabbed her file records. "Follow me." She said.

They went up the elevator and into a large room with a glass window over looking the city's busy atmosphere of cars whizzing by, people walking, and horns honking. Using her magic, Cat silenced the room, giving some freedom to Magnus's aching head. He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment and tugged at his shirt he lazily threw on before heading out.

"Give me a few seconds to do some paperwork and I'll be back. In the meantime, drink this." She gave him water in a cup and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. The water wasn't the usual though, it was an elixir mixed with herbs and a healing potion.

Magnus drank, looking around the four pale white walls around him and at all the paintings that hung up with a small black clock that ticked.

Was he really in a doctor's office? Getting a checkup?

He hasn't been sick for over four years now, and the last time he was, it just his allergies reacting to the damn pollen flowers Dorthea requested for the warlock banquet that year.

He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but if so, it meant no work for him, and he really looked forward to doing the love potion a client requested. It was always the teenage clients who asked for love potions, and always came back when it failed because true love doesn't come in a bottle. But it meant more money so no one was complaining.

His phone rang.

Alec

Shit. He thought.

If he answered it, who was he kidding, if he missed it Alec wouldn't stop calling him.

He pressed the green button and held it up to his ear, quickly drinking water to help cover up some of the hoarseness in his throat.

"Hello?" He said, completely failing at what he was trying to do.

"Hey-woah, Magnus, are you ok?"

Magnus jittered, chewing on his lip.

"Yes, why?"

"You sound kind of like your.. sick.. almost.. its weird." There was a long pause and a jingling of keys, which made Magnus more anxious.

"You sure your alright? I can come home early if that's wha-"

"No!" He said way too quickly cutting Alec off. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I meant umm, why did you call?"

"I wanted to just let you know, Izzy wanted to see if you would like to go to a vampire party this afternoon. And come on Magnus, I can't call my husband anymore?"

"Alexander, I don't have the time for parties. Just tell Izzy I said maybe some other time."

"I knew you would get angry."

"Alexander, please just get to the point, I don't have all day."

"Of course you do, you practically work from home.. unless.. your not there.. but anyways, I called also, just to say I love you. I haven't had the chance to do so in a while."

While non sick Magnus would have thought this to be cute, currently sick Magnus wanted to chuck something out a window, and that something, would be Alec.

"That's sweet Alexander. I love you too but I really have to go."

"Why so soon?"

Magnus gulped. If he hung up the phone, that would be too risky. Alec would know something was up. He didn't want Alec to know simply for this reason: what if it was something really simple and little? Alec didn't need to know everything. 

"I umm, had too pick up some stuff for a client and the lady in front of me in the store is almost finished."

"But you hate stores if there's not clothes involved—" 

Alec was right.. he did say that at the beginning of their relationship. He hated stores, which was the truth.

What was the point of spending money and making yourself miserable when you could just spawn your own damn farm.

He thought of an answer, quickly.

"This product is only sold in stores." As if what he said made it any better. "Plus I was bored, needed to get out the house. Gets a little tiring when your constantly using your hands to spawn random things, makes you wanna feel the real stuff."

"Ohh.. okay. What's the product? I mean, if it's only sold on stores, it must be pretty important."

His tone over the phone was firm, it was the kind of attitude that arrived only when he knew someone was lying. 

"It's uhh... ginger."

Alec didn't sound convinced, not in the slightest.

He wasn't stupid, far from it.

"Ginger? What the hell, Magnus what's going-"

He grew impatient.

"Nothing Alec! Nothing. Why can't I just go to a damn grocery store when I want too and not have you up my ass twenty four hours of the day!"

He realized what he said and instantly regretted it afterwards.

Alec was silent on the other end for a couple minutes.

"I see. I'll see you later then."

Before Magnus could say bye, the call ended.

Magnus held his head in his hands, sighing. Apart of him really meant what he said, Alec was always up his butt, hanging on him like a clip, but they were married now, not saying they had to share what their tongues looked like. 

Just in time, Catrina came in with a folder. She closed the door and sat down at the desk.

"To make things easy cause you seem to be having a rough day, just tell me your symptoms."

Magnus told her everything.

Literally.

What pancake mixed he used, to the syrup, the color of the throw up, the lumps, even the little fight he had with Alec, which just came out of his mouth naturally. Catrina just listened, while examining his ears, his nose, mouth, and took a picture of the inside of his stomach. When the examination was done and Magnus's mouth wasn't moving to the speed of light, she scratched her head in thought.

"Your stomach looks fine, I did notice some traces of bacteria though, in your nasal area, which that might be just sinuses, and a mild stomach flu. Where you could have caught it? Maybe from one of your friends, or maybe Alec might have brought it home with him, has he been having any symptoms lately?"

"Symptoms? Yes, more like pain in the ass if it was a symptom."

Cat snickered, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck.

"Its common for Warlocks to get sick, I don't know who told you that it wasn't. I rarely do, for obvious reasons. Warlocks just aren't prone to sickness because of healing spells and you know how most of them are hippies, live on weed farms and grow illegal medical herbs."

"So your good to go Magnus, I'll send some medicine to your house to help with the pain." Standing up, Magnus did too.

"Is there a way for me to get it like.. right away..?"

She squinted at him for a couple seconds before she mumbled an "ohh' with her mouth and caught on to what Magnus was saying.

"I think so, there might be some in the back, just let me go look."

Before she left again, she turned her head back to where he was sitting.

"And the thing with Alec, not to meddle I'm your business but , all married couple's have that problem with being in business and of course the usual over protectiveness. You'll figure it out. But, he doesn't have to know where you are all the time, just give him tabs or even texts. I'm sure he doesn't want to annoy you, just protect you, he's just that protective type, since he literally protects mundanes from demons for a living."

"Also, how long do you plan on keeping this from him?"

Damn she caught on fast.

"Until its gone."

She sadly nodded and left the room, leaving Magnus alone.

Until its gone...

Magnus decided to go away for a while into the city, just to clear his head from his headache, which thanks to the meds were finally fading away, and just his work in general. He liked having his days to himself.

It was his choice to do client work and keep after the warlocks. Making potions and helping others was what he was good at, and protecting the down world at that. It wasn't the work, it was his husband he had to watch out for.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even got married in the first place. He loved Alec to death, but he just wished they would have waited a little longer, Magnus should have waited a little longer. But it was in the heat of the moment, Magnus wasn't sure if he would see Alec again, after deciding to go in the barrier, like it or not he was the one that proposed.

Magnus was having the grandest time of his life looking at clothes and accessories when Alec called him again, saying he finished his work and got to go home early, which in retrospect, technically, the Inquisitor could leave and go as she or he pleased, but Alec being the guy he was, made a pact to stay there all day until the afternoon. It was pretty dumb to Magnus, but he would never flat out say that to Alec. Why stay all day when he could be spending time with him?

After getting ice cream and something to eat, he headed home, taking a deep breath before stepping into the loft, his eyes meeting a white tank topped and boxer short Alec, laying on the couch sleeping with the TV still playing. Alec was never a big TV guy.

Trying to creep past him, his meds secured in his bag, he tiptoed across the floor. The floor decided to be an ass and squeak really loudly. Alec woke up with a start and bloodshot eyes darted straight towards where the sound originated.

"Your home late."

Was that really all he had to say after being scared out his sleep?

Something told Magnus it wasn't the first time.

Magnus wanted to throw fists punches at himself, the floor, and Alec's self conscious.  
He turned around, looking at Alec sitting upright on the couch with a serious expression of hurt and a little more of sadness clearly noticing that he had no shopping bags.

"Yes, I went out into the city for a little bit, had to clear my head. What's the issue?"

Alec sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He stood up, walking to Magnus and hugged him tightly, kissing his sweaty head. Magnus felt himself melt into the hug, wanting to be in it for forever after a long day.

"Magnus, there's no issue. I just want to say I'm sorry if I'm a little too control-live or overprotective. I just, I don't want our relationship to be based just on "fixing" issues that we should have fixed a long time ago. I just, I feel like-"

He paused holding back tears. It made Magnus choke on his own spit, his breathe clinched around him.

"..it makes me worried sick when you don't return any of my calls or texts, and when you come home late, I worry that something bad will happen. I fear that I might lose you again." Alec choked out, his own breath hitching.

"Alexander, sweetheart, I can take care of myself." Magnus took the time to take Alec's hands in his. "There's no need to worry for me." He wiped away a falling tear off his crying husbands face.

Alec getting emotional like this was extraordinarily a lot for Magnus to take in. He was such a strong reserved person that never cried unless it was something serious. Magnus didn't really think that not returning a phone call wasn't really worrisome, he did understand though, that this marriage had a lot of growth to go through.

Alec gave him a small smile. "I know. Your a freakin warlock who kicks ass for crying out loud. I don't know why I've been like this, you had every right to blow up at me over the phone, just-I'm sorry, but your here now and safe and thats all that matters to me. Your the only thing that matters to me."

"I wouldn't say I had every right, I was in the wrong too. We should have talked things out before hand."

I should have told you the truth. 

He hugged him again, leading him to the couch. Magnus straddled his lap and gave him pecks on the lips. Alec pushed him away and licked his bottom lip.

"I taste ice cream."

"No you don't."

"And its mint chocolate? Magnus you know it's my favorite!"

Alec loved ice cream. Mint especially, and rocky road, which to Magnus was so gross. Who would mix chocolate ice cream and a whole combo of nuts together? Probably the crazy person who invented acid wash jeans.

"Aish, You'd think the fatty tuna would have covered up the taste."

Alec look at him in disbelief, he embedded his hands into Magnus's hair and started twirling the pink tips.

"Aaand you had fatty tuna? Sounds like you had a fun day without me?" He said.

"I guess you could say that." Magnus said dryly, thinking of his own day.

The pain in his stomach was long gone, with only tingles of the potion still in his system, and his head ache was gone as well. He felt better, not like himself, but better only in the course of a few hours. He wanted to call Cat and thank her for helping him, and for listening to his troubles.

They stayed up past midnight eating popcorn and watching ridiculous mundane movies while cuddled up in a blanket. By the end of the third movie, Alec fell asleep, his head in Magnus's lap.

While the credits played, Magnus turned the volume down and glided his fingers through Alec's soft hair, and traced his hands down the base of his neck, admiring how handsome his husband truly was.

His lips were a puffy pink from all the sweet kisses, his eyelashes were long, his jawline sharp, and his skin, the color of honey, a mixture of rough and soft, and his overgrown dark hair laying over his eyes that were shut tight, the thin lines of stress over his forehead.

This was why he fell in love with him. Of course, not because of his charming looks, but by the way he was simply a beautiful person inside and out. He strongly admired Alec's generosity, love, worry, and compassion for him. It was crazy knowing someone would fight so strongly for you, and yet, make a soft spot in their heart.

In all of his centuries, he'd never experienced a love like this. His past relationships usually went on for about a week, sex, and then that was the end. With Alec, Magnus could actually be himself, there was nothing to hide, and the younger wanted to know everything about him, almost as if he was infatuated with finding out more and more about the older's past, wanted to listen to every story, even some of the bad, and Magnus, was more than willing to share.

He wanted to put his whole heart and soul in this relationship, this new beautiful marriage that flourished between the two of them. A Downworlder and Shadowhunter.

Kissing the top of Alec's head, he pulled the blanket to his shoulders and tucked it around his waist, like a mother who tucked in her child at night.

"Your all that matters to me too, Alexander."

He whispered still looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered.

And that, was true.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out the shocking truth

"I'm guessing you'd like for me to explain the reason why I called you here at such an early time."

The familiar hospital walls struck Magnus as he sat down on the bed, looking at his fingers, and then, at Cat who looked more than serious, who sat at a chair in front of him holding a huge stack of paper.

It was Monday, three weeks after his last visit that consisted of him drinking a potion which was supposed to help with his sickness, and now, he was back in the hospital after being called by Cat who told him she had a lot of things to discuss. Serious things.

To what "serious things" meant, scared Magnus, and he was not easily frightened by things other than people's fashion choices (coughs; acid jeans) and rocky road.

By the way Cat's tone of voice sounded over the phone, he knew it was more than serious. Was he dying? Did he not have his immortality anymore? Was he becoming mundane?

"Yes. Just please get on with it, spare us some time. If I'm not an immortal anymore just say it. Am I losing my powers? Will I become mundane? Is the sickness really this bad? Will chairman meow remember me if I pass?"

Cat shook her head at her overly dramatic friend, trying to suppress what was a grin, on her face. She stacked the papers again, looking through them.

"What? No, your not becoming mundane. Your not losing your powers, why would you, and your sickness is gone, has been ever since I gave you that potion. You look well."

If he looked, or rather, seemed to be well than what was he doing sitting on the hospital bed, or even in the hospital at all.

"Cat, if you wanted my attention to talk you could have called me. As they say I'm only a portal away~" But his little funny song had no affect on Cat who kept the same absurd, puzzled look.

"Magnus, this is serious."

"Oh." He stopped smiling. "From a scale on meow to meow, how high is the meow?"

She looked at him strangely, obliged to answer.

"A 100."

"Oh gosh." 

If it didn't have nothing to do with him becoming a mundane or his immortality, than what could it possibly be? 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll start from the beginning, but when I tell you, try to bear with me and please, believe every word I say. It's gonna be a lot harder if you don't."

"Ok." He wasn't sure on every word being true, though.

"So," She began, "When you came to me the other day, I automatically knew something wasn't right, even if I had diagnosed it as a stomach flu and sinus issues. You looked terrible. When I took a picture of your stomach, I found some, rather interesting things in it, it was unusual, so I took it to some of the other warlock and downworlders who work here. We tried out best and worked non-sop those three weeks because we had too find out what was going on you know me. I wasn't going to let one of my friends go on without knowing the truth. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before in all my centuries of being on this earth. Quick question but.. do you still get pain in your lower area of your abdomen?"

"No, well, yes sometimes, but its only faint but then it goes away in a couple minutes. I thought it was just gas from all the carbs I've been shoving down my throat lately."

"Well, it wasn't just gas."

Magnus feared for his life now.

"After examining your blood, we were shocked to see that there were some traces of Nephilim in it. Angel blood."

Magnus gasped, his hand shooting over his mouth, his voice sounding more like a laugh than a serious one.

"No way.. there's just no possible way! I have demon blood Cat- how could angel blood have-?

"Just, believe me on this one. We don't know either, but somehow it found its way into your system." She brought her voice to a hushed whisper. "Have you and Alec..?"

He gasped again.

"What? No, we don't do drugs and I certainly don't ever wanna go NEAR a needle, let alone SHARE one." 

She handed him the official papers and sure enough, the test results came back positive with a 35 percent of angel blood in him. It brought everything in Magnus not to cry. He didn't know whether to be shocked or fearful.

"How...there has to be some kind of mistake."

"Its not. Like I said, we don't know anything. We tried our absolute best to look further into it, but there isn't any plausible answer at this point. This could have been passed from a cut of some sort, or possibly during intercourse."

"Intercourse? What—- But Cat, how? How could angel blood even survive in me? Yet, last this long! How long has this been going on for?"

She shrugged, showing the same sign of worry and stress Magnus had right now.

"The angel blood looked fresh, so I'd say maybe a couple of weeks. Right before you got sick. What astonishes me the most is that you didn't die, be thankful for that."

"Die..?"

"Angel blood and demon blood do not mix. We all know this, even the mundanes who seem to worship both. Have you ever heard of the shadowhunter that once tried to implant himself with demon blood and turned bitterly evil only to kill himself off later on? It's kinda like what Valentine did to Clary and Jace, only worse." 

"Yes, I've heard the stories, I just never thought of them to be true.." Magnus said.

"The angel blood and demon blood didn't mix correctly, because both were never meant to cross paths, causing the shadowhunter to go insane between what was good, and what was evil. Can you imagine that? Constant thoughts of an angel on your shoulder and a demon on your other one, telling you to take the little girls ice cream and kill her but the sane part is telling you not too."

Magnus thought of the funny little cartoons on TV where the angel and demon sat on the characters shoulder. He never imagined it to be true.

The tears on his face started pooling down into streams. It tasted salty, bitter, as he held the papers in his hand he noticed how Cat kept averting her gaze. He knew that look, the look of what she was hiding.

"Cat. Please. Tell me everything you know.. I-I-I can't, I just- need to know everything.." He choked on his tears. "Please.."

She sighed, stroking a hand through her gray streaked hair. She took out a paper in the stack and gave it to Magnus who wiped his eyes to keep them from wetting the paper. He let out a noise, a noise he couldn't quite decipher, one mixed with shock, hurt, and sadness.

What he saw was.. was.. just..

"Magnus." She said calmly. 

Unbelievable, there was no way...

"Magnus.." Cat said again more firmly. Magnus had no time to say something back, he was just at a loss for words.

In the photo, was his stomach, and already developing, was a fetus, about the size of a small thumb. Magnus traced his finger up and down the photo, crying softly to himself. Catrina rose and comforted him. Sinking into her chest he clenched at her shirt and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

He felt like his whole world just shattered into pieces. 

Finding out he had traces of angel blood in him and on top of that finding out he was pregnant? Carrying Alec, a shadowhunters child? Why of all people did this have to happen to him? He was a guy! Yes, he wanted kids but not like this, not finding out he could actually be pregnant with one on the way!

When he could finally muster up enough courage to talk through stifled coughs and snot, he asked;

"So now we know how the angel blood got into my system and why I had the stomach issues. Catrina, how is this, any of this possible? Warlocks can't get—"He coughed, more tears slipping.

Cat hated seeing her friend so vulnerable like this, his hair all messed up and his cat eyes wet red, and stained with eyeliner. She did the best she could in answering any question he had for her and comforted him to the best of her ability.

"Pregnant? I know. Well, I guess that rumor was wrong, maybe one in your case anyway."

"I still don't understand! It would be a lot different if it was a woman, she'd probably be ecstatic to find out she could have a baby, but I'm, I'm a guy! I don't have eggs to reproduce, no womanly body parts or functions, no uterus, and I'm half demon! how could any of this happen when it doesn't make any fucking sense!" He threw his hands up with exasperation.

"Calm down. The team and I will try our best finding out more answers about this case. I think this is the first record of a male demon blooded warlock getting pregnant, like, ever. This is none other than shocking Magnus, its extraordinary, an act of science not even the world or the angels can explain. Do you know how many warlocks would kill to be in your place? Especially male ones with male partners, or any male in the world."

Magnus shook his head. "Who in their right mind would want to be me right now?"

Miserable.

"People who've been married for over a century and never had the ability to bear one child." Cat looked away off into the distance.

And then Magnus understood. He brought his hand up but she dismissed it.

"No need. I've got Madzie." She smiled.

Something in her voice sounded untrue, more of unsure, maybe it was the way her voice cracked when she spoke of Madzie.

"Its not the worst thing in the world. Just think about it. The baby could come out looking like anything! A certain color, a certain shape! It could have your looks, Alec's, or a mix of both. It could have magic, while also being a shadowhunter and half mundane, with a mix of Angel blood and demon blood. Truly an amazing species. The hard part is finding out what made it in the first place." She looked at Magnus's stomach, at the growing thing inside him, and smiled.

"This is more of a blessing than a curse Magnus. You may see differently. Adopting is wonderful, giving a child a home is wonderful, but to be able to give Alec this gift of a son to call his own, his creation? That's something any husband could ask for."

His creation. Their creation.

"But, you don't understand. We have jobs, duty's. I'm the high warlock, he's an inquisitor, we wouldn't have time to take care of a baby. The stress, the sleepless nights. I dont think I'm ready for it yet."

Catrina nodded.

"I just wish I would have known before hand so we could have at least planned."

Cat paced around the room. "I'd hate to be the one that says this and I don't want you to ever make a decision like this but... you can always take this potion I heard of that destroys fetus's before they start developing."

Magnus's ears perked up as he listened.

"Their sold by an older warlock that lives down in the south, Louisiana I think? A portal should do you good, if you really don't want this Magnus, that's your best bet."

He would never, dare kill anything on this earth. But he wasn't ready for a baby yet. Not at all, and he didn't think Alec was either. And speaking of Alec, how in the hell was he supposed to tell him? About all of this?

Ignoring her offer, he said;

"How do I to tell Alec this? He'll think I went drinking with the mermaids again which I do tell you, was the worst hangover I've had since Dorthea and I hijacked a train to North Carolina drunk in 1890. Never let a werewolf talk you into it."

"Tell him when your ready, and when you are, give him those papers to look at and discuss it as thoroughly and clearly as you can. We'll keep you updated on anything we find out and the causes as to why you were able to produce a baby in the first place."

Catarina knew what Magnus was going to ask next, as if it were some spell she knew hidden in one of her own spell books.

"...The Clave... will they know about any of this..?"

She froze, biting her lip.

"They shouldn't, not for now. But you can't always keep secrets forever, can you? You can try and hide it with as many spells as you can but there is nothing more revealing than a baby bump. You know how the Clave likes to get up people's asses and drag them down until they know the full story and every detail in it like its some exposition."

"If I decided to keep the baby, what exactly would they do with it?"

He was asking the questions that came off the top of his head, as if he were a young warlock again, learning from his trainer.

"Its not "what" they would do with it, its "who". The Clave would or shall I say, "will" be so enthralled by the fact that something like this could happen, they'd probably try killing you and the baby off before you could produce more. You know how they like things to be perfectly balanced and in order for their perfect plans to go with the Accords and make up some bullshit rule about demon blooded creatures having kids."

"Hell, they didn't even like when Alec chose me over Lydia."

He still remembered that day. The wedding. All of it.

"And we know how they don't take kindly to any LGBTQ, they shame them. The only reason Alec is inquisitor is because of his family name and his leadership and determination towards our realm. If he would have sided and broken all accords during Valentine's fall, he wouldn't be where he is now just because of his sexuality, and him dating a downworlder of course. Lord only knows what they would do to that precious thing."

Cat looked at Magnus's stomach and for the first time, Magnus felt the urge to smile.

Sprawled out on the living room couch, Alec wasn't home yet. 

Laying there in his own world, Magnus pressed his hand on his stomach. Closing his eyes he used his magic to give him sight to see inside his body. He'd done it many times before so seeing what was inside didn't bother him, not that he could see anything anyways because it was so dark and lonely in what we called the human body.

He went down his throat and towards the lining of his stomach, not seeing what he had before in the picture. He tried and tried looking, for something maybe even the tiniest bit of hope, and after not finding it, he gave up and fell asleep on the couch, his hands wrapped protectively on his stomach.


	5. Keeping a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to visit the high warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for the awesome comments and kudos, it really means a lot! Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I have two chapters planned for upload this week but due to a hurricane that's coming in my area, I may not be on to update for a while, just depending on what the weathers like :) To everyone who's in the area of Mississippi, Florida, or Louisiana, stay safe :)

Keeping a secret for Magnus was like keeping himself away from Alec.

Damn near impossible.

He tried and tried to not stay so distant, tried acting like everything was ok, normal, like he wasn't carrying a living thing in him. Deep down inside, literally, he knew Alec knew something was going on. From the way he treated Magnus, looked at him with those worried big brown eyes of his, asked him every five seconds if he needed anything, or was ok, it tore Magnus up inside. The more he kept it from him, the more he felt guiltier and guilty about the whole situation.

He couldn't tell Alec, couldn't bring himself to tell him. Alec would think of him as crazy, reconsider his decision to be with a "downworlder" but Magnus just couldn't trust anything right now. All he was worried about was getting that potion Cat talked about and sorting out his life for the better.

Maybe, just maybe, this was the right decision. He could go back to the way things were. Perfect, happy, normal. Without a care in the world. He'd take care of his clients, Alec would go back to his usual self, they could fight demons together, everything would be picture perfect again.

That's why he found himself in the swampy humid forests of Louisiana to visit the high warlock, the after effects of portal travel hitting him like one of Alec's arrows. He coughed, taking in his surroundings. The air was hot, really, really hot. With a snap of his fingers, his thick leather jacket and jeans were replaced by a loose blue T-Shirt, shorts, and converse sneakers with red rhinestones. It was never to hot for a little touch of his own to his outfit.

Making his way towards the directions Cat gave him, he stepped over thick mossy grass and avoided hitting his head on tree's that went on forever. He stepped on something crunchy and gooey, lifting up his shoe, it was a snail.

"Gross..how could anyone live in this place?" He said out loud. Even his hair was beginning to frizz, and even in shorts his clothes felt hot and sticky on him. Bugs were everywhere. 

Wiping the leftover dead goo off on a nearby tree, he went forward for what seemed like miles, but then, finally saw something in the distance.

A house.

A large brick one that stretched over the swampy lake into a dock-like station with a boat connected. Magnus walked around, careful of his surroundings, trying not to loose his balance on the rough terrain and fall into the moggy water. The sounds of insects filled his ears and Magnus saw nothing but cloudy fog.

Walking around to get a good look at everything, he went around the dock upwards, until he came to a porch with a red front door. A wind chime with red crystals and birds, blew in the wind,and a little blue swing with other decorations sat on the cream colored wooden porch. Supplies scattered the ground. Car parts, parts to machines, scraps, screws, and a blue shed hung out in the back. Maybe the person who lived here liked to collect things as a hobby? Magnus would have thought the space lovely, if it wasn't so cluttered. But, it sure was peaceful out there. The way you only heard the insects buzzing, no taxi's or busy life, made Magnus feel at ease.

Magnus looked at some toad statue in the corner, it's mouth open like it was trying to catch a fly. He rang the doorbell, waiting for a couple minutes until he heard a loud crash from behind the door.

He jumped, backing away, blue and red ready in his hands.

The door opened and there, stood a tall, scrubby man with a red beard, green eyes, horns for ears, and a red cloak on. Magnus wanted to laugh at his appearance.

The man was well built,his muscles struggling to breathe out the cloak. He didn't look to friendly, but for someone wearing a cloak, he seemed harmless. He's met all the high warlocks, but, not this one. Something about him screamed “”different.”

"Why, if it isn't Magnus Bane. Or shall I say, "Magnus Bane-Lightwood". I've been expecting your visit. I don't believe we've met before." His voice was a mixture of masculine, and some type of accent he couldn't quite put his finger on. Cajun maybe? The guy certainly didn't sound like a New Yorker, with people who said "hard" like "hawd" and "coffee" "cawfee." He held out a wrinkly hand, Magnus shook it slowly trying to get a feel of the guy and if he could be trusted.

He squinted in confusion, as the blue sparks from his hands evaporated when he let go of the mans hand.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, everyone know's who you are. Don't think that just 'cause I live out in the middle of nowhere I can't recognize a handsome face, or hear all the warlock news. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way. Oh, and also defeating that greater demon father of yours, closing the rift. You've done a lot."

Magnus raised his eyebrows.  
"Thanks... but, you didn't answer my question I asked. How did you know I was coming here..?"

The man grinned.

"I'll tell you more later. Care to chat about it over some tea?"

"A guy like you doesn't look like the type to drink tea." Magnus bluntly said, earning a loud laugh from him.

"Call me Elis, Elis Avlery. And no man is never a type for tea."

Elis, led Magnus into his home, shutting the door behind him securely.

The inside looked just like the outside, messy.

Books, pictures, magazines, just about anything you could think off littered the shelf, desks, and tables of the place. The living room was the worst part, which lead out into the kitchen and dining room. Magnus tried not to step on anything as Elis led him to sit on the green living room couch.

The fireplace in the far corner of the room burned and cackled, the air smelled like firewood and charcoal.

"Excuse the mess please."

He waved his hands in a fluid motion. Magnus felt himself lift up as everything, floated in the air around him. In less than a couple seconds everything went away, as if it wasn't there to begin with. Now that the clutter was gone, the house was a lot nicer.

In Elis's hands, he held a white cup of what smelled and looked like mint tea. He handed Magnus the cup and sat down in an armchair, spawning one of his own.

"What store did you get these from?"

Magnus asked, twirling the cup around. He sniffed the tea, just to be sure there wasn't anything foreign in it. He usually trusted most people, but when it came to warlocks, the nicest of them could be tricksters.

"Excuse me?"

"Even the highest of warlocks know when you summon an object, it comes from somewhere."

Magnus saw the smile Elis had plastered on his face from behind his cup.

"Marias Antique Shop, up north. People down here always hear complaints from the shop of missing objects. One even reported a vintage painting of Michelangelo disappearing out of thin air.” Elis chuckled. "Stupid people..not that I would know anything about it though.” 

"Michelangelo you say..?" He sipped the tea, tasting the minty flavor, the warmness going down his throat and eyeing the obvious famous Creation of Adam painting on the wall. When it got awkwardly quiet, Elis coughed, crossing his legs, he sat up in the armchair clapping his hands together.

"So, shall we talk business?"

"Answer my question first, and then we can talk."

He looked at Magnus, puzzled for a second.

"Ahh yes. Your lovely friend Catrina told me about your situation, not too much in detail, but enough for me to know that you want the potion I posses.”

"Thats true." Magnus agreed. "Do you have it with you?" He didn't like to much on Cat telling a person he didn't know his deepest secret, but he dismissed it, if he were to keep the baby everyone would know soon enough anyways, especially, the warlock community.

"Of course I have it with me. In a bottle? No. Made? No. but, I can brew it. It might take a while, give it an hour or so. This will come with a price, though. If you're willing to pay."

Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn't mean to be rude, it just was that every warlock he knew did this. He even did it himself, which didn't make him any better than the rest.

"Of course. Why wouldn't there be?"

"It's not a high price, just something material."

"I swear, if you ask for my apartment like another warlock I knew, I will-"

Elis laughed, holding up his free hand.

"No, no, I'd never ask for your home."

"Then what could you possibly want. A sculpture, an elixir? Your own love potion?"

At the word "love" Elis shivered and looked away, his smile turning into a frown and his eyes growing a pale black. He shook it off, looking back at Magnus who found it... weird...

"Your shoes."

Magnus blinked, looking at the ceiling and then back at Elis like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You heard me the first time. For this potion, I'd like your shoes. Not happy to oblige? I can ask for something else if that-"

"No, its fine. Just a really odd request. No one's ever asked me for shoes before, or any article of clothing, for that matter."

He took off his shoes, the red rhinestones glittering. He was glad it wasn't something else. He didn't really care, he could just make new ones if he wanted. But it was just weird. The vibe Elis have him was weird. That was usual to be expected by someone you just met though. 

Magnus handed them to a happy Elis, who studied the shoes carefully before putting them in a wooden shoe-box.

"Their beautiful, I've never seen such shoes like it. The warlock banquet is tomorrow and the theme is bling, I'm not really a bling person, as you can see, and these shoes are perfect for the occasion. Did you make these yourself?"  
"Yes, I did. Took me less than 30 minutes." Magnus laughed, expecting Elis to laugh with him, but he just sat there looking at the shoes as if it were the greatest thing he's ever seen in his life. 

Elis stood up, beckoning for Magnus to follow him into the back room, where Magnus was shocked to see so many potions and cauldrons laying out as if on display. Smoke from one, hit his face as Elis led him to an empty one, free of liquid. He handed him a withered yellow paper with a list of ingredients that went to the end of the lines.

"Now, for this potion, we're going to need all of those."

"...So you want me to go around the city on a scavenger hunt..?"

"Everything we need is here. The only problem is., is finding them."

Magnus looked around the room he wished he could spend the day and clean.

"Magic can't even save this. It's impossible. How are we gonna find the ingredients when I'm pretty sure "Lotus Plant" is probably somewhere in that damn tower of pizza boxes you have over there. "

"Nothing is impossible when you have magic little faith, and time."

Magnus had a hard time believing that. His attempt at sounding wise was hilarious.

30 minutes passed.

Now, an hour.

Two hours.

Three.

Nothing happened.

He didn't move, and so did nothing in the room around him. He stared, his shoulders tense, at the green liquid, putrid smelling, shining in a small glass bottle.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Its fine. Most people can't bring themselves to do it."

"Most people are right.."

"About what exactly?"

"Ridding someone of a life."

Elis brought his hand up to Magnus's shoulder, holding onto it with a strong grip.

"You don't have to do this if you feel like this isn't the right choice. Do you really want a creation, a growing human to not get too breathe air? Live life?"

Magnus sighed, running a hand through his frizzy hair. "No, I mean yes, of course I do it's just that-"

Before he could take it, Elis snatched the bottle from the desk, and put it in a bag that he sealed with a magic spell. Handing it to Magnus, he put a shoulder on his hand and led him out the room and back in his living room.

"Don't make the decision now. You can take the potion with you, if you'd like, and decide, or, you can leave it here. Your choice. No one's forcing you to do this, and I don't have a say because I don't know you all that well and I don't want to medal in your life. At the end of the day, its up to you to make this decision."

Magnus held the bag securely in his hands, his forgotten about bare-feet cold on the wooden floor.

Elis was right. 

It was his decision to make, big or not.  
Did he want to rid away something so precious? A living thing that' hasn't experienced life yet?

"It was nice meeting you, Magnus. I'll be up in my study room, but you can see yourself out whenever you'd like."

Before Magnus could turn around and say thanks, Elis was already gone.


	6. A Siblings Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudos to my internet that thankfully, didn't go out so I was able to write a new chapter ^^

"Magnus has been acting really strange lately."

"Normal strange or out-of-the ordinary strange?"

Alec grinned at the blond haired boy having trouble reaching a book on the institute's library shelf. 

Having some time off from his busy work schedule, Alec payed a surprise visit to Jace, after promising he wouldn't be a "stranger" and would be able to see Izzy as well. Today was just one of those lazy days, when the institute wasn't on high alert of any demon attacks, which oddly subsided ever since the whole Edom thing happened. Alec supposed that maybe, just maybe, after the destruction of Edom, maybe all demons died with their home and with Lillith. It was a stupid theory, he had to admit,that all evil demons were dead, but it sorta made sense. 

The last time he'd ever fought a demon was out of his memory. 

He was married to a half one himself, so last week probably counted.

Alec stood up to help Jace with the book, who didn't appreciate the fact that he had to be "helped." He shot him a stubborn look as Alec sat back down, shaking his head at his brother. Even though Clary was basically out of his world, he was still the same Jace he'd known for all his life. 

Speaking of Clary, it still pained Jace, Alec could tell. Everyday, he knew Jace went to check on her, even though everyone warned him to stay away, it had been the cause of Clary remembering Jace's name. What happened after that, Jace hadn't told anyone, but, Alec was glad he stayed away, didn't involve himself as much in her life. The angel's wouldn't be too happy if Clary gained her memories back. Why give them back to her, when they had simply taken them away in the first place?

Her ability to create new runes and merge powers, is the reason of why she was able to save Magnus and all of the shadowhunter's from dying, why did they show no mercy in giving her a second chance? Had she not been useful enough? He knew that binding downworlders and shadowhunters together wasn't exactly what the angels liked, but it wasn't Clary's fault for being thrown into this world without any preparation or knowledge of the angels.

But, Jace, was getting better. Healing more. He might not find someone else to love, but at least, he had his family who would always be there for him.

Izzy, Alec, Max, Luke, Magnus, and Maryse. 

"Out of the ordinary strange." Alec went back into reality, his thoughts about Clary leaving his mind just as she had left them.

"What's the book for?" He asked Jace. Other than his ongoing "book club" Jace was never a big reader. He only read when he had too. If it was a book about fighting though, he was hooked in less than a second. 

"This?" He held up a fading old brown book with no title or any words to be found on it. Alec hated books like that, but also loved them. It frustrated him that there was no explanation on what it was about, but it was also, always interesting to find out what secrets the pages couldn't tell on the cover.

"It's some book about old runes Maryse wanted me to get for Luke, you know, since he's a big bad nephillim now he doesn't remember much about the runes or how to use them." Alec nodded.

"It must have sucked for Luke. He was a shadowhunter for half his life, then he got turned into a werewolf by his own freakish hell demon parabatai who is glady rotting in a grave, and now, he's back to square one."

Jace set the book down on the table, flipping through it, and then sat down across from Alec on the leather cushioned armchair. 

The library's old scent of paper and wax suddenly reminded him of when Izzy accidentally broke something when she just started to practice using her whip, a vase maybe it was...? when they were little. Alec remembered telling Izzy to hide behind the bookshelves, and Jace being Jace, had taken the blame for it. He looked at Jace, who's face was serious, his blond hair lingering in his eyes. He made no move to touch it.

"Look Alec, if there's something going on between you and Magnus,you know you can tell me. Actually, your obligated to tell me. If you want-"

"I'm obligated? Well then I guess I have no choice. Besides, I have no one else to talk too anyways."

Something told him that the grin on his face looked like something Jace wanted to smack off.

"Wait so your saying if you did have someone else to talk too, I wouldn't be first choice?"

"No. You idiot. I never said that."

"Well then; tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING even what you did a week ago." Alec made a look of horror and Jace laughed.

"No! not like that you pervert! Why would I want to know what you and Magnus do? Probably some freaky stuff.. does he magically enchant you with one of those hard spells, gets you high off those cocktails of his, or actually means what he says when he makes the "cock" "tails" or does he-"

"Jace." Alec sharply said. "Will you shut the hell up and listen?" He held up his hands defensively.

"Cant blame a guy for wondering how that works between two dudes."

"But you literally just said you didn't wonder, ok look, thats not the point here. The point is, he aint acting like his normal spunky glittery self, and its starting to scare me. What if he's keeping something from me Jace..? And he tells me everything. Well, not everything, but you get what I mean. Like, last week, he went somewhere without telling me, and then when I tried calling to see how he was, he just sorta, blew up on me! I know, I shouldn't be "up his ass" as he says I am, but you can't blame me for worrying about him, especially when he went back to Edom, and just look at him Jace, he's so beautiful, what if he walks out on the streets and gets mobbed..? Or worse!?" Jace listened to every word Alec rambled on about. Alec wondered if he sounded stupid to Jace.

"I see." He said. "I'm not to much of an expert on marriage but I can say that you need to give him more space and stop being such a worry-pants. He's a grown man Alec, he can take care of himself when he's on his own. I think you forget that. Either he's lying to you or your just being to paranoid about everything like always."

"I am not "paranoid" I get worried. Two different things Jace." 

Jace scoffed.

"And what could he lie to me about? Magnus would never keep a secret from me."

"Thats what you think. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Warlocks are known to be realllyy secretive, trust me. But I get it, he doesn't seem like he would ever keep a secret from you, unless, it was a really important one. Like, a big big one, like the one you kept from him when you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't remind me." He spat, remembering the deal he made with Asmodeous. It was a bitter memory, and left a sour taste in his mouth. 

A memory he still, tried so hard to forget, but couldn't. It was apart of his and Magnus's past, etched there like marks on a wall, carvings on a sculpture, like a never ending portal.

"You don't think he's...?" He looked at Alec wearily, with worry in those variety eyes of his. Alec already knew what he was going to say, and stopped him before he could, because there is no possible way Magnus would ever think of doing that.

"What? No. Your crazy, I can't believe you would say something like that." 

"Too day Magnus would ever cheat? He wouldn't, not when we've made it this far."

But the gut wrenching feeling of Magnus seeing someone didn't seem so foreign. The way he tried to hold Magnus, kiss him, he didn't return the same gestures anymore, he tensed up around Alec, made him feel like his affection wasn't worth anything anymore. Was it simply because that affection was now being given by someone else but him? Someone who was better at giving the warlock the life he wanted?

Jace and Alec sat in silence for what seemed like a thousand minutes, both thinking of what to say next, until Jace finally conjured up something to speak.

"Sorry. But don't act like it isn't possible. I didn't accuse him, It was just a thought. Sorry." Jace said again, his arms loosening up from being so tense on the leather. Alec held his head in his hands, he sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore." 

He told Jace who wanted to help his brother's marriage as best he could, "Its like, why give up now when we've been through so much, fought for each other? I don't care if he's cheated, I still love him, and even if he did, I'd still love him, try and make things work again. I know he didn't. Theres no one else like him Jace, no one else, and the thought of losing him again, seeing him kiss someone else, fall in love with someone else, letting someone else see his every part, his soul, getting to know him, take him to bed, fight in this crazy world of ours.." 

He felt the tears arising. He blinked them back, with Jace's eyes on him.

"I can't stand the thought of it. And to think, I thought the problems were gonna go away once we got married."

He choked on his own words. Not caring, he let the tears fall like a river. 

He hated crying.

Being so vulnerable in front of Jace.

He was supposed to be strong. And yet, through the midst of it all, here he was, crying his heart out in front of Jace, as he thought about his husband, who could possibly be cheating on him.

Just that thought alone sickened him.

"𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒎𝒆𝒅, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕, 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌. 𝑨 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒖𝒔."

His past words hit him.

Jace didn't move, but only gave him sympathetic looks. He knew Alec well enough to know that he didn't liked to be touched when he got angry or sad, and as much as Alec needed the comfort, he surely wasn't the best when it came to the hug department.

"Alec. Its ok, because I know exactly how you feel. Losing someone you've cared about so much, fought so hard for, shed your blood and tears, sacrificed family for them, killed the very last person you could call family, for." Jace looked out the tall glass window at the sunlight, illuminating his face in rays of gold and white. He looked so ethereal, and on his face was a twist of pain, anger, sorrow, and despair.

Of course Jace knew. Of course.

He had lived it himself.

"Jace, I-"

"Its ok Alec, really. This isn't about me, its about you. This is your battle. But I say you can try and talk to him. If he refuses to, then you'll know for sure he's hiding something, but just as Valentine told me before, no one can hide forever. Go, and try to save this, because trust me, you don't wanna lose it. I've already lost so much, but I can't bear the thought of my brother, my parabatai, losing something important to him too. You two are gonna work things out, just like you always do. Ok?"

Alec wanted to run and scream. Go to the rooftops and scream so loudly, all of New York would hear him. 

He sighed, wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve. "Thank you Jace."

"For what?'

"Obviously listening to my stupid problems when you have your own to deal with."

Jace laughed, finally standing up to pat him on his back. 

"No one's issues are stupid. We are only human after all."

Alec bore a comical twisted smile.

"Is this what I get for marrying a guy who's a downworlder?" The younger shook his head from side to side.

"Man on man inferno. Shit doesn't make sense, but still happens." 

"You know what doesn't make sense?" Alec asked, Jace waiting for his response. 

"You and your mind. Where do you come up with half the stuff you say? Man on man inferno? What the hell does that mean or have to do with Magnus and I? I swear, sometimes I really do wish I would have kept my promise of killing you." Jace stuck out his tongue, knowing he joked.

"You love me and my mind, just admit it. If you weren't married you'd be cooning over me right now like half the faerie girls do."

Cough.   
Kaelie.

"We do not discuss my past interests."

"Oh, so now I'm a love interest? Magnus come get your man before I steal him."

Alec couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. His tears were long gone.

"Come on, lets go parade Izzy at how terrible of a cook she is, and how she's dating vampire version Simon Cowell. Want me to ask for a room for you to stay the night? I know being in Alicante isn't exactly where you want to be right now." 

"I think that works. I do have a week off. Maybe I can spend it with you guys, catching up, and practicing with my bow I havent used since lent."

"Good. Orrrr you could spend it with Magnus?" Jace said with a big toothy smile. Alec glared.

"Ok, lord I was just suggesting it. You can't avoid him forever. But anyways, tomorrow, breakfast at Taki's?"

"That sounds like a plan."


	7. We Don't Speak about It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a strange text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez why can't people just leave Magnus and Alec alone *cries :((((

When Magnus returned home from his travels, he got a text message from Alec saying he was going to be spending the week over at the institute with Jace. Which, lets be honest, was great. It gave him time to think about the potion Elis sealed off by a spell that could only be opened if he truly wished to take it, which, let's be honest here, he knew he wouldn't. It also, gave him some space.

He knew it was a coward thing to do, to shy away from the truth and leave Alec in the dust, chasing after him searching for answers. It wasn't the way he should be treating the love of his life, but thats what marriage threw at you. These obstacles you have to overcome yourself and with your partner. He was still fairly new to it, and keeping secrets shouldn't have been on the list of things to worry about. He wanted to be honest with Alec, to sit down and share his own feelings, talk about what was bothering him, about everything that's been going on. If Alec truly cared for him, which Magnus knew he did, he would try, try to believe him, make things work again, things not so stressed and uneven, like they were a couple months back. Magnus didn't want that for them, no one should want secrets and uncertainty too ruin a relationship. They were both in the wrong here. He just never had the time to properly tell Alec, and now that he was spending the week with Jace, it was already too late. He couldn't just call and say "Hey babe, I'm pregnant with your kid, can you come home?

" Next week, next week was a definite. Alec needed some time alone, it wasn't as if seeing Magnus was going to just magically throw all of his problems away. It was simply because Magnus thought he was the problem, as naive as that sounds. Catrina and the crew back at the hospital were still trying to figure out the cause of why he was able to get pregnant. So far, nothing came up but a bunch of hysteria, theory's, and unbelief. If the angels cared enough, you'd think they'd be helping in this situation, but they didn't seem to offer much help in the first place. As long as he lived, the angels never gave a crap about anything in his life, but maybe, just this once, he could pray and get some answers. There had to be a reason why his life turned upside down for the worst. There was a reason for everything, right?

He was so confused, confused about everything. Nothing made sense anymore. Why was he pregnant, why were things so bad between him and Alec, why did he feel so trapped, so forced? Why did he go back to square one, just as he did when he first met Alec? Why did Alec think Magnus didn't worry about him? Why couldn't he just man up and tell him the truth? Why did he have to keep these secrets and lie straight to Alec that everything was ok when they weren't? Why did he fake those smiles? Why did he fear losing Alec again? Nothing made sense. The text message he abruptly got said otherwise. It was from an unknown person, with a number Magnus didn't recognize.

Unknown Contact _: I know your secret._

Magnus typed back quickly.

**Who is this? What secret?**

Unknown Contact: Ohh cut the crap, everyone knows your knocked up with the shadowhunters kid, no need to lie anymore about it, might as well come clean

Magnus froze. How... how did someone find out about it? The only ever person he told was Catrina, and she told Elis but.. Elis could never. He would never, unless his instincts were right about him being untrustworthy. He knew that weird vibe he gave said otherwise. What if he worked for the clave and he was speaking to a council member who were impalpably rude, if he might add.

 **Who is this?** He typed again.

Unknown Contact: You'll find out soon enough, warlock.

**Warlock? Listen, I don't know what you want, or what your trying to get at. Is it money? Do you want money? One thing I know is that whoever this is, better leave me alone before I shove my foot up your ass and kick you in a portal halfway to china.**

He felt good about his comment.

Unknown Contact: Hah, funny. I see why they call you a jokester. Its not money I want, its **you.**

**Me? I don't understand. Listen,if you want a potion, a cauldron, a portal to idris, or wherever, I'll do it free of charge if you would just leave me alone.**

Unknown Contact: I don't want your services: To cut the chit chat short and keep this en-devour simple, if you want to keep this little secret of yours from getting out to the Clave, because we all know what their gonna do when they find out a downworlder guy got knocked up with an angel demon baby, their gonna kill you. It's gonna be one long, slow and painful death, they might even experiment on you, and you don't want that. Do you? Of course not.

**who would? Firstly, who told you and how do you know?**

Unknown Contact: What I know isn't any of your business. This secret shall stay hidden if you do this one little favor for me. 

It's always about the favors.

 **Fine. I'll do anything.** Magnus typed gritted his teeth. His phone almost broke by the force he placed on it.

Unknown Contact: Thats the spirit!

**Shut. The. Hell. Up. and just tell me what fucking things you want.**

Unknwon Contact: Hahah I've got myself a feisty one. Are all warlocks like you just naturally bitchy?

**No, not all of us. Only me. And I can be even bitchier. I will end you if you don't tell me what it is that you want. Fuck this, and fuck you.**

Unknown: _Awww your no fun :( Anyways, I want you too meet me at the East Wading River tomorrow at 5. nothing more. Just a simple talk and we'll discuss further from there_

"Thats in New York.." Magnus quietly said as if the unknown person could hear him. It was a secluded area, he'd never been there, but he's seen the river enough to know that it was a getaway for a _murderer._ What if this was a murder?

**and what if I say no?**

Unknown Contact: Then the deals off and you can kiss goodbye to your baby, and goodbye to your life as you rot in a cell, dying away thinking about how you should have taken this offer. I'll see you 

Magnus threw his phone on the couch and sighed of desperation. What in the world just happened? First the stuff with Alec, then the pregnant things, and now, someone was potentially planning on letting his secret out to the clave and ruining his life more than it already was? The clave was destined to know about it anyways, you can't keep things from them, but Magnus wanted to do it on his way, his terms, not let someone else tell the council. The clave hated being told from not directly from the source. It made them look at people like they were liars, phony's, and he was not about to let his position slip and Alec's position, fall because of it.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh on the poor guy?"

In the middle of the cobble stoned room, Aline sat brushing her hair in a mirror. Pulling it up into her usual ponytail to keep it from flying in her face while she demon-hunted, there was another girl in the room, blue eyes and light hair, sitting on her bed playing with her fingers, grinning. She looked up at Aline in the mirror.

"He's not poor, far from it. Harshness is my specialty if I have to get what I want."

Aline rolled her eyes. She took a couple bobby pins and pinned the fly-aways.

"Just think about what your doing. Do you really want to ruin someone else's relationship just so you can get satisfaction from it? I mean what good is going to come from doing all this?"

"That's a stupid question."

Aline turned around.

"Its not stupid, its truthful and petty. Blasting out someone's secret to the world like that, especially to the Clave is idiotic and pretty messed up. Call of this crazy deal with Magnus before the clave finds out and its too late."

"Call of the deal? Your _crazy._ He has something that I want and I told you before that I was destined to get it, no matter what. I'm _destined_ for everything in this earth."

Aline scoffed. 

"Don't start with that " _I'm destined_ " crap. If your so lucky and apparently get everything then tell me why the man of your dreams ditched you for-"

The girl shot up like a saucer and covered Aline's mouth with her hand.

"We don't speak about it. Ever." She warned. Aline shook it off, scowling. 

"You can't keep running away from your problems. Making a person's life miserable ain't gonna change the fact that your going to be alone for the rest of your life. I mean just look at you! Your one of the most respected and well known head As harsh as that sounds girl, if you don't woman up and stop trying to get this guy that's been in love with someone else, and is by the way, _married_ , your going to cause some deep serious shit that you won't be able to fix."

The girl didn't listen. Aline's speech went in one ear and out the other. She didn't care.

"You'll see Aline. You'll see the exact reason of why he doesn't belong with that downworlder. I came to you to see if you could help me, but I guess not. Your going against me when I thought you were my friend."

"Bitch, I am your friend. I'm just trying to give you advice, that's helping, isn't it? All I'm sayin' is that destroying Magnus's life, or whatever dirty info you have on him, isn't going to do you much good. Alec's either. Can't you see their both crazy in love with each other? I attended their wedding and seen their relationship progress, even if I wasn't there much." She smiled thinking of their beautiful wedding.

"They paved the way for shadowhunters like me. Without the two of them being together, I don't think I would have been able to come out myself."

"Ok ok, enough with the sappy stuff, are you going to help me or not?"

Aline scowled harder. "So much for the speech. I guess some people really just don't listen." She stood up. Grabbing her jacket and a few daggers, she opened the door, letting her face turn back before she closed it.

"And no, I won't help you. It's wrong. And until you come to your senses, I'll be with Helen in the garden square. Their holding a rune ceremony today for Andrew and Amena, the cute little twins."

She closed the door, leaving the girl alone.

She balled her palms into fists, angrily, she stood, punching Aline's mirror, the glass shattered, shards hitting the floor like raindrops.

Her fists were badly bleeding, but she didn't care.

The only thing that was going to bleed was the _**heart** _of a warlock.

" _SIMON CoWELL_!"

Jace said running up on Simon while he was talking to Izzy, scaring the crap out of him.

He still looked the same. Light jeans, sneakers, and a graphic T-Shirt that read "This is how I roll" with a picture of a cart on it. He had the same uneven eyebrows, same dark hair, pale skin and of course, the same sharp white deadly fangs. Izzy stood next to him, her arm in his. They were cute, Alec was happy for his sister. Even if she was into Night Children dudes.

Simon smiled at Alec.

"He's been calling me that ever since I showed him a re-run of American Idol. Never let a shadowhunter watch a show with someone who has the same name as you, or else."

"Noted." Alec said looking around and taking in his old home. The walls of the institute's weapons room gleamed, filled to the brim with brilliantly crafted weapons. He left his bow somewhere here, it would be safer at the institute than left untended in Alicante.

"I take that your looking for your bow?" Izzy said noticing his eager expression. "Look, I hid it in a special place." She went into a secluded corner and pulled out a big drawer, unlocking it first with a golden key. Alec looked like a kid in a candy store when she handed it to him, the familiar feeling of the soft wood, the frayed long ends and white middle. He felt at home, a sense of security washing over him.

He put it in position, taking an arrow from the sack, and carefully closed one eye, shooting it into the wall. It struck once, and stayed there like glue.

"Holy shit dude, you could take an eye out with that." Simon laughed.

Alec shrugged, taking the arrow out the wall. "I have already, once or twice. Not too gruesome but not pretty either."

"Oh."

Alec chuckled at the horrified look on Simon's face.

"Hey, don't scare Powell away he still has to judge me on how good my voice is."

"Jace that's if you have a voice. Do you.. no.. do any of you sing.. or like, play any instruments?"

"I play kick ass." 

"Everyone know's Jace can play some mean piano." Alec said, making Jace blush which he rarely ever did.

"Yeah, sometimes. I rarely play anymore cause I don't have the time."

"So how are you and Mags? I heard you were nominated for a higher position, so congrats on that Mr inquisitor."

Alec's face _twisted_ , his grip tightening on his sack. Jace looked away, trying to make the question less akward, and Izzy, who had no intent on what was going on studied her brother like a weapon.

"Magnus? _Uhh_ yeah we're good, just a little rough around the edges, nothing magic can't fix."

What was he saying?

Ughh, just how awkward could he be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :( 
> 
> Also,for just a little side note, I know for some of you things aren't making any sense right now, but I promise they will in the next few chapters or so! Don't forget to comment! :)

This was a mistake, a huge one. But I needed answers and too resolve whatever vengeance the person I was going to meet, had against me. Something in the back my mind told me this wasn't a good idea, walking to something that might change my life, literally.

There was no telling who this person could be, maybe a warlock too, a shadowhunter, vampire, seelie, even a human that somehow got into knowing about the shadow world, it was all a mystery. But, I knew their motives and intentions weren't good, and "they" wanted something that money couldn't buy. 

With every step I took towards the desolate lake, the rippling noises of water drowned my senses. Stepping into the lake, magic engulfed my body. The bridge that overlooked wasn't too far from here. A portal took too much of my strength anyway, so walking through the water, was the only option. There was a small ladder on the side I took to climb. No cars or people, it was completely deserted, except for a person standing looking at the lake, dressed in all black. Average height, with a ski mask placed, only to leave blue piercing eyes and a sly grin.Those eyes looked strangely familiar. I approached, confident, ready to do whatever I had too.

"So glad you could make it. Isn't this the most loveliest lake you've ever laid eyes on? Such a shame they stopped using it for transport."

The harsh voice belonged to a girl, but the voice also was someone I knew, or had definitely seen before. If I could just have a moment to think, I'd know.

"Yes its um- quite nice."

The silence continued for a couple more minutes.

"Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I don't like you. Small talk obviously isn't your specialty. For a warlock your quite dingy."

I balled my fists.

"And your more annoying in person." I said.

She scoffed, turning away from the lake and looked directly at me.

"Since you want to do this chase cutting thing, let's get right to the point. What do you want with me? Why'd you call me here?"

"Why did you come?" She asked, completely avoiding the question which only made me angrier. I took a breath, regretting not obliterating this fool when I had the chance. Whoever was behind that mask was playing a game I never wanted to play.

"I've dealt with enough shit in the past month, enough people like you, so why not get you out of the way? Now again, what in the god's earthly name do you want. Stop playing like your a child, I won't ask again, and I sure as hell don't need to explain myself to you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Very well." She paused. 

"Alec."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me loud and clear Magnus. I want Alec. Four letter word. Do I have to spell it for you for your downworlder brain to understand?"

"So you sent me a message saying you wanted me, and now your saying you want Alec? What the fuck are you gonna do with him?" I laughed. "Oh, you must have meant his bow. I can-"

"No you ditwit," She spat. "I want Lightwood himself, not his stupid bow. Him."

So she wasn't kidding.

"Alec's not for sale. In case you didn't know, whoever told you the black market for selling humans was here? Was clearly wrong. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but my husband, seven letter word, in case you didn't know, wouldn't like to be sold off to some filthy looking idiot in a ski mask wearing black clothes in the middle of may."

She threw her head back and laughed an evil, crackly laugh that made me want to throw myself off a bridge and gouge my ears off. Even the water was more calming that whatever the hell noise that just come out of that girls mouth was.

"Clearly you don't know what this modern outfit, every modern day serial killer wears it. It's called keeping myself, including this meeting of ours, Magnus, a secret. You seem to be pretty good at those so we shouldn't have a problem."

I swallowed my spit that built up from standing so nervously.

"Is there someone going around spilling out my business? I swear if it was Elis-"

"Lets just say I get around. What my sources are does not concern you. I think we should focus on the problem at hand."

"The only problem I have is with you and what you want with Alec and too try and ruin my life just because you want a married man? That's quite low, so the answer is no. Alec would never agree to this."

"What makes you think he wouldn't agree?"

"He loves me."

She laughed again, stepping closer until her nose was inches from mine.

"Alec doesn't love you. What made you think he chose you, a downworlder, in the first place? For credit. The only interest he has in you is your magic and magical dick. He's using you, can't you see that? Twisting your brain into thinking he actually wants something to do with you. Why fall for a guy who can't even tell him he's pregnant with his child? A guy who's father took his magic away, a mother who killed herself when she found out her son was a demon?"

"Who fucking told you that you despicable assho-"

"I see and know everything Magnus. Enough to wake up and smell the flowers to know you don't deserve Alec and all the things he's done for you. You never have, and never will."

She jumped up, her tippy-toes on the railing.

"Time is ticking Magnus. Don't waste it."

She jumped off. The water rippled around her as a portal opened, and with a flash of light, she was gone.


	9. Where Theres Love, Theres an angry Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace, Izzy and Simon talk about a few problems going on. Magnus however, has a surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for forever •~• 
> 
> I rewatched the three seasons of Shadowhunters and honestly, #saveshadowhunters is a big must. I was so mad when I found out they weren't doing another season. That meant no more Malec or Clace or Sizzy or even Saphael. (Matthew Daddario *cries) But I do know that there are more books coming out which I'm pretty stoked to read. I ordered RSoM and cant wait to read it 😊 Anyways enjoy this chapter :) Also thank you for all the comments!

"So let me get this straight. There's a crazy ass maniac woman going around threatening to tell your dirty business too the clave, if she doesn't have Alec? Well, can I just say this; she's dumb if she thinks she's getting her hands on you or Alec. how did she find out? I damn sure didn't tell anyone. And can we talk about the way she left? She jumped off the bridge and disappeared out of thin air? Magnus, what's going on? Are you taking a random concoction from the Book of The White again?"

Magnus threw himself on the couch, Catrina's couch, and looked up to the ceiling, contemplating his life.

"Don't know myself anymore. Don't wanna be here anymore. Why won't someone, a greater demon, just kill me." 

"Hey, quit talking like that before it actually happens. You know very well your staying on this earth with your baby and we're going to figure this out." 

He turned. "See! That's the thing. We can't. Can't figure this out! Any of it. Why I'm pregnant, why this assholes trying to ruin my life, why they want Alec and why my life just decided to turn into shit-road lane." He sunk his head into the couch and groaned like a teenager in distress. Catrina patted his back. "I feel like I'm in a crack fanfic." 

"I need a drink." He mumbled. "A strong one."

Catrina rolled her eyes. 

"You always need one. But no, you have a baby now, from this day on, no more alcohol." 

She swore she heard a vein or something pop in his brain. Just in case she magically stored all his drinks at his apartment in a place far, far away.

Yes, Magnus was keeping the baby. For the most part. It was still kinda undecided but he already has a sense of what he wanted. 

He groaned even louder. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. Why does everyone keep saying sorry?"

She stood letting her loose robe hit the floor. "I want to do something to help, anything. Maybe get closer to a possibility, or even have a theory of whats going on inside of there." She poked his stomach. 

Magnus shrugged. 

"Lost cause I presume? It doesn't matter. I'm a freak. Just admit it. Your doing everything you can. Like sitting here listening to me mope and grope. Just leave me here to suffer."

"'Magnus Cornealius Glitter Cyclone Lightwood Bane, you are not a freak. You hear me? Do you hear yourself!? Your incredibly intelligent, handsome, cunning, those aren't even the proper words to describe you. I'm your friend. You should know those things. I know someone who should be telling you this." She scoffed obviously pointing out Alec.

"Cornealius?" 

Catrina just told him positive things, trying to help and here he was wondering if she called him Cornealius. 

"That's not— ughh you know what? Get up. We're doing something today."

She grabbed his legs and starting dragging him off the couch. Magnus held on, clawed on and yelled.

"Noooo! I don't wanna!!!" 

Catrina thought she was done raising children. She guessed she was wrong. 

"Magnus stop struggling! Holy cow how much do you weigh?" Then she remembered she had magic.

She clasped her hands together and shot a surge of energy, a little too much, that sent Magnus flying. He hit the lamp, then the wall and fell. 

Ooops. 

"watff therftt ferkk" 

Catrina made out what he said clearly. Really clearly. Ehh he'd be fine. Besides he's endured worse. 

When he got up he brushed off his shirt, fixed his spikes and rolled up his jeans. Oh boy was he angry. Cat eyes yellow and blinding. Blue radiated from his body and shot through his hands. Catrina wasn't scared. Not the first time he went flying. He took deep breaths. His eyes went back to their glamour and the blue faded. 

"A little earlier before you sent me on a trip into the wall, you mentioned something about going out?" 

"Yes. Yes I did. Did you enjoy your wall trip?" 

He glared, trying to contain himself from laughing. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Eyes on the target.  
Steady, steady.  
Elbows interlocked, wrists up. Bow ready.  
He cocked his arm back, his hands on the shaft.  
He shot. 

The arrow made its way through the heavy winds of New York, rotating and twisting until it hit the bulls eye of the target. 

He shot a couple more, reaching undoubtedly into his quiver. He knew he would make it every time. Each shot, the arrows split into each other. He could hear the cracking of wood of each spitting. Such a satisfying sound. 

Archery took away all of his pain and trouble. It was a way for him to let go of his feelings, through his fingertips at the bow and it was like his anger, fears, worries, were the arrow. In this case they were split in two. 

"Niceeee. Think I could ask Clary to make me a painting that looks just like that?" 

Simon. 

Alec didn't expect to have company. He kept his eyes on the target. "Maybe. Or a sculpture." 

"That sounds really cool! I was thinking something more along the lines of an ice sculpture, like the big ones you see at those fancy rich people parties with the shrimp cocktail platters and that gross sauce they put on top. I couldn't eat it anyways, I can keep food down but it's not consistent, Raphael forced me to eat a steak yesterday and I'm surprised it didn't kill me. Cause you know how he's all mundane and stuff he can eat what he wants. Speaking of killing, did you know the average vampires back in the 1800's killed more than 50 people each day? That was when the accords weren't set in stone so I can't really blame them for having a blood fest. It was like Dracula except he's actually real. You know Blah blah blah, except Dracula doesn’t say that it’s more of a groaning sound.”

Alec forgot Simon was a talker. A very weird talker. What he was doing outside watching Alec shoot is a question on its own.

He gave him a face that clearly said he was busy and didn't have time to listen to facts about vampires and steaks he couldn't eat. 

"Forget I mentioned it. I'm busy." He shot another arrow, this time, it landed straight in the middle making the other arrows slant sideways with a huge crack. 

"Woah, yeah you are. Being a gangster at archery."

"Gangster?" 

"Shadowhunters are so weird. Modern slang? Doesn't ring a bell? It's, it's like a person involved with crime and stuff, but in our version, like ok for example your my friend right?" 

"Umm..... sure." 

"I'm gonna ignore that. Anyways, from a friend to a friend if I told you, you were a gangster it means your flattering and good at what you do. Your a bad mama Jama."

Alec sighed. Not understanding.

"Ok fine, in other words your a Downworlder." 

Alec shook his head and shot another arrow. 

Simon shifted his feet and took a deep breathe. 

"Look, I’m just gonna spit it out. Izzy sent me out here to talk to you. Which was a dumb idea because she knows I get nervous when it comes to small talk and end up talking my head off about the dumbest things. And your intimidating as hell to talk too sometimes."

"She did what?"

Did Simon just call him intimidating?

And did he just say Izzy sent him out to talk to him? 

Does that mean.. Izzy knew?  
Damn it Jace.

"Something about your problems with Magnus, man on man inferno and yeah, your problems with Magnus." The fear on Simon's face was impeccable, because Alec looked like he was about to kill something.

Or someone.  
Two idiots.

"Why does everyone in the Institute have to know about my business? So that means Jace ran to Izzy, and Izzy told you. What's next? A faerie's gonna post pictures on FaireGram with the hashtag #ShareAlecsProblems?"

"Not to be annoying or make you angrier but uhh, that's the most mundane thing you've ever said."

"Shut up."

He took his bow and quiver and walked back too the institute to find Jace and Izzy and give them the biggest smackdown of their life. Simon ran after him. 

"Alec I didn't mean to tell Izzy. Ok fine how could you have not expected me to tell her when she already knew something was wrong before me?" 

Alec, Simon, Izzy and Jace stood in Izzys room of the Institute. The walls were freshly painted a retro blue which hurt everyone's eyes, and clothes were strewn about all over the floor. The room looked like a murder scene happened when Alec shot his arrows. Simon wanted to ask why she never cleaned but was probably not going to be answered and ignored. When one Lightwood sibling was angry, the rest were. Better not interfere. 

"And Alec, seriously?." Izzy began. "You go to Jace before you come to me to talk feelings? I'm offended." 

Jace rolled his eyes. "Have you ever had feelings Izzy? Messed up ones? Someone you care about is acting strange and you don't know what to do?" 

She put her hands on her hips. "I have actually. My prime example is sitting right there."  
They all looked at Simon. 

"What..."

"Still. You pick Jace and I'm the one who gets this info passed down? Jace isn't doing much work. He has his own shit too deal with. It's always someone's shit right after the other. And you know we care about you Alec."

"My shit is always my business."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't look that way if Alec's shit is tossed around and I don't hear about it!"

Jace and Izzy started arguing. Simon held his head in his hands praying to just disappear. He stood up to leave.

"Daylighter sit down. Your apart of this now and your gonna listen to it wether you like it or not!" 

He sat.

They continued until Alec had enough.

"Enough! This isn't right. Let's just take a deep breathe and figure this out." He turned to Jace, staring into his golden eyes like wildfire.

"Jace, I trusted you with keeping this a secret but you told it to Izzy." 

Izzy stared at him, her long hair in curls around her waist, her whip ready at her side. If someone came in and said she didn't look the least bit intimidating, they'd be crazy.

"Izzy, of course I would have told you first but you seemed so busy with helping Simon, not that he needs help, and running the Institute I didn't want to seem like a burden. I am mad, at the both of you, but I'm also mad at myself for telling either one of you. These are my problems I have to fix myself, not yours. I tell things to others and rely on them to fix them for me, but it shouldn't be that way. I tend to do that a lot sometimes. So sorry." 

"I also tend to say sorry a lot. Habit.. but still.. sorry."

Izzy and Jace looked at each other. Each saying their sorrys. It was dumb really, all of this because of a simple solution that should have been solved ages ago. And all it took was a simple talk.

"So. What are you going to do to fix them?"

Alec looked out the window and into the sky. 

"I.. I think.. I'm gonna go and talk to Magnus. I can't keep staying here and hiding. What good is it doing? We need to set things right, get them right."

"Smartest thing you said all day chap, I'm proud of you. Even though I literally said that you should talk to Mags two days ago."

"Shut up Jace." 

"I agree." Izzy said.

"Tres." Said Simon.

They all glared at him. 

"What the hell did I do?" 

..............

It's an amazing feeling to get drunk. But when your friend gets drunk and your the one who has to carry them home? It's worse. He’d rather be drunk.

Catrina took Magnus on the "shopping spree of a lifetime." They went to all sorts of different places, by portal of course, restaurants and even the hair salon where Magnus decided to change his pink streaks to blue ones so that when he did magic they'd sparkle and match perfectly. According to Catrina it was a little too close to her color without the glamour.

Whatever.

Pandemonium was closed, so the only other option they had was to get wasted at some weird faire pub. The judgmental looks they got going there were nothing compared to a warlock walking into a vampire rave. It's happened before. 

So, Catrina flirted with a bunch of pointy eared guys and ended up drinking an elixir that, thankfully, only made you pass out and didn't turn you into a frog. Magnus didn't drink anything for obvious reasons.

When he got back to his apartment, to his surprise, all on his couch were half naked passed out faeries. When he got closer he could see all of them were guys. 

"What in the actual fuck?"

This was something to come home too. It surprised him, but still, there were worse things he had come home too. Like a giant demon sucking up all the air, or an angry Raphael ordering for peace at the vampire clan (and he’s not a vampire anymore), or a clave member asking him questions about his job, just making sure no one was doing “dark magic” in Idris. 

He slept here yesterday before he came to Catrina's house and there were no signs of faeries taking resident at his home. It must have been the fairy scent still on Cat that sent them to his place. Or perhaps, followed him back home. He really needed to get new locks. Or Alicante needed to get a new security system. 

He put Cat on his bed and threw himself on the couch in the middle empty space between two guys, ignoring the beer bottles, tired and just wanting to sleep. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, thinking while undoing his tight shirt that was pulling at his muscles. 

"Why is my life like this Ragnor? When did it get so, so, dramatic? I mean, my life's always been drama filled but this? This is too much."

He chuckled, looking at the handsome, but tiny built four leaf clover haired faerie next to him. He had marks, pretty emerald marks that binded and twisted like vines on his skin.

"I bet you would have liked being in my position." He laughed, thinking of Rangor. He'd probably say something like "To hell with you Magnus" or "I'm straight but your friend Raphael makes an exception."

"I guess going to sleep surrounded by naked faeries is every girls fantasy. Hehe, I wonder what Alec would think if he saw this." 

The door to his apartment turned, and as if his father placed a curse upon him, Alec stepped through the doorway. Magnus's heart beat sped up at the sight of his husband entering unannounced. He would call before-hand, but Magnus remembered he didn't need too. This is his home too.

"Hey! Is anyone home? Magnus are you—"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Magnus stood up. He had nothing to hide nor did he have anything to feel guilty about., so why did he feel guilt?

Alec looked at one guy, and then at another, fire burning in his eyes. He never seen Alec look so angry, so hurt, so shocked. He walked up and stared Magnus dead in the eyes.

All they could both do was stare at each other. Until Magnus spoke first. He walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec eyed his unbuttoned shirt. 

"Alexander. Your thinking about this wrong. I can sense it. Haha, It's a funny story actually, just have a seat. Catrina was-"

He pushed his hands off. 

"Enough with the stories and the lies Magnus!" 

He shouted. Loudly at that. A glass broke, the vase on the stool shattered too the floor. 

The fairies still slept. 

"Listen Alec, be civil, let me explain-"

"Explain? Be civil? Explain to me what, Magnus?!!! That Jace was right and I was an idiot all along?"

What was he talking about? 

"Jace..?"

"How I come home, ready to talk to you about everything, our feelings and how we've been avoiding each other? I open the door and I find this bullcrap? You, my husband, sitting around, your shirt hallway undone with naked dudes who look like they just came back from a strip club all on your couch?" He pointed to the bottles of alcohol.

"Quite a scene actually." He chuckled. "Back In Peru before I got banned this may have occurred before. Now if you would let me say-" 

"How is any of this funny to you?!"

"Nothing's funny, nothing at all." 

"Gosh I'm so stupid. I was so fucking stupid not to see it before !" He grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushed it back, his muscles tense, his head fell to the ground as if he was ashamed to even look at Magnus. 

What was happening? Was Alec saying he'd suspected Magnus of cheating? 

"Wait, slow down. Your... your saying you thought I cheated on you before? What? Why would I ever do that?" 

"Don't play the dumb card Magnus. I had every right to suspect this. And we both know it. You don't need to be explaining anything to me anymore. I think I seen enough, this is explanation on its own." 

He looked up, his big brown eyes filled with tears. "Im... shocked, angry, too believe you would do this too me. Why? After everything? Do you not remember the shit we went through to get here? The laws we had to change?"

Magnus would feel particularly sad and would be fighting back but the fact that nothing happened, and he would never cheat, and also Alec suspecting him of cheating all this time made him angry.

"And we—." He stopped noticing Magnus's unhurt expression. What was the point of even trying?

"You know what? I'm done. Done with this. Done with everything." He pushed away Magnus's hold and turned around on his heels.

"Alexander wait! If you would let me talk for once then maybe you'd know that this isn't-"

Magnus ran after, but when he did, the door already slammed shut in his face and so did the silver ring Alec threw.


End file.
